Ruby Kisses
by Psycho-Barbie16
Summary: Ruby is the daughter of the Queen of Hearts, but because her mother was imprisoned in Underland (Wonderland), she was sent to live on the Isle of the Lost with her Godmother Maleficent. She was raised as a villain, but can she pull through when it counts the most? And what happens when a certain thief steals her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, long, long ago, well; more like 20 years. Belle married her beast in front of6,000 of their closest personal friends. A little bit excessive if you ask me. So, yeah big cake. And instead of a honeymoon. Beast united all of the Kingdoms and got himself elected King of the United States of Auradon.

He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks, basically all the really interesting people and he booted them off to the Isle of the Lost, with a magical barrier to keep them there. Now this is my hood. No magic. No Wi-Fi. No way out. Don't worry you'll meet us soon.

But first this happened,

* * *

Prince Ben looked out the window staring at the Isle of the Lost, again. "Sleeve." The royal tailor mumbled to himself as he took Ben's measurements. "Head." He said putting the tape measurer around Ben's head. Then Ben's parents, Queen Belle and King Adam- also known as Beauty and The Beast, walked in. "How is it possible that you're going to be crowned King next month, you're just a baby." King Beast teased his son.

"He's sixteen dear." Belle chided. "Hey pops." Ben greeted.

"Sixteen? That's far too young to be crowned King. I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42." King Adam said.

Belle gave him a look. "You decided to marry me at 28."

"Well it was either you of the teapot." He said winking at Ben, then Belle lightly smacked him on the shoulder. "Kidding dear."

Ben tried to step down from the stand to speak to his parents but the tailor held him back. "Mom, Dad." He began, clearing his throat. "I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided that the children of the Isle of the Lost be given a chance to live here, in Auradon." Belle gasped and dropped the fabric she held in her hand. Ben pointed to the Isle that could be seen through the window. "Every time I look out to the island I feel like they've been abandoned." Ben explained.

"The children of our sworn enemies living amoung us?" King Adam questioned wanting to be clear.

"We start out with a few at first, only the one who need our help the most. I've already chosen them." Ben went on.

"Have you?" Beast questioned.

"I gave you a second chance." Belle pointed out to her husband and his face softened.

"Who are their parents?" Beast questioned.

"Cruella De-Vil, Evil Queen, Jafar, the Red Queen, and Maleficent." Ben said, the royal tailor was so shocked he packed up his things and quickly left.

"Maleficent?! She's the worst villain in the land!" Beast roared.

"Dad just hear me out-" Ben tried to explain but Beast interrupted him.

"I won't hear of it! They are guilty of unspeakable crimes."

"Their children are innocent. Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" Ben pleaded. "Dad?"

"I suppose their children are innocent." Beast relented.

Belle walked up to Ben and adjusted his suits jacket. "Well done." She turned to beast and took his hand. "Shall we?"

Ben continued to stare out the window at the Isle, and then looked down at the ring on his finger that was in the shape of his father's beast form.

* * *

Now this is where me and my friends come in, Welcome to the Isle of the Lost. Mal finished up one of her 'Long Live Evil' graffiti signed in the shape of her mother, Maleficent, then whipped around and sung. "They say I'm trouble, they say I'm bad. They say I'm evil and that makes me glad." She pushes through a pair of boys purposefully bumping their shoulders.

"A dirty no good. Down to the bone." Jafar's son Jay climbs down a ladder past a 'Long Live Evil' tag of his father. "Your worst nightmare, can't take me home."

"So I got some mischief, in my blood." Evie, the daughter of Evil queen strutted own a table where people were eating and they quickly moved their plates out of the way. "Can you blame me?" She dropped down and crawled through the railing. "I never got no love."

"They say I'm wicked. What can I say?" Oh, that's me, Ruby the daughter of the Red Queen also known as the Queen of Hearts. "I'm just a bad girl. I was born that way." I said running off towards an alley.

Carlos the son of Cruella De-Vil climbs out of a window. "They say I'm callous, a low life hood." He ripped a rag away from a man that was cleaning. "I feel so useless," He snatched an apple that a little girl had been tossing up and down and took a bite then threw it over his shoulder back at her. "Misunderstood!" We all shouted together.

Mal and Evie met up with Ruby at the opening of the alley while Carlos jumped on the beds of the homeless and Jay walked across a beam on the roof. "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the baddest of them all?" The three girls sang strutting down the alley. "Welcome to my wicked world! Wicked world!" We all met up at a closed fence. "I'm rotten to the core, core, rotten to the core." We pushed the gate open and ran through the village. "I'm rotten to the, core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next-like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the care, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core."

They all picked up sticks and started banging them on pots and pans and down a tunnel as they ran through laughing.

"Call me a schemer, call me a freak." Mal continued as she picked up a purple spray can and painted an 'M' on a tarp without looking. "How can you say that?" She pushed back the tarp to reveal a man sitting in a tub bathing in his pyjamas. "I'm just unique." She shrugged and laughed.

Jay jumped off a stand selling things and lands near a couple having tea. "What, me a traitor? Ain't got your back?" He asked picking up a tea pot and pretending to poor them some tea. "Are we not friends? What's up with that?" He said jumping over their table and running off with the teapot.

Evie walked through a clothing stall pushing through the tarps. "So I'm a misfit? Oh I'm a flirt? I broke your heart? I made ya hurt?" She pulled the scarf from around the vendor's neck and he stared after her as she ran away.

"Say I'm a rebel? Say I'm a witch?" Ruby said ducking through the market. "Say what you want, you can't keep up with this!" She pushed away a boy that had gotten too close and continued moving.

"The past is past. Forgive, forget." Carol said as he walked along a stand kicking the apples out of their baskets. "The truth is," he dropped the now empty basket onto a girls head then jumped onto the ground. "You ain't seen nothing yet!" The five yelled together as Carlos jumped onto a cart of hay and threw a handful at the girl.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the baddest of them all?" Ruby, Mal and Evie sung from the balcony of a barn as Carlos pulled on a roped connected to a beam while Jay swung from it. "Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world."

"Come on!" Jay called as we all ran out to the centre of the village, other people joining in.

"I'm rotten to the core, core. Rotten to the core. I'm rotten to the core, core. Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next- like the kid next door. I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the core."

We all laughed once we were done, this Island is so boring, the only fun we ever have is when we terrorise the villagers. A woman then walked past with her baby in the wagon she was pulling and Mal reached down and snatched the lollipop from the baby making it cry as we all laughed. Suddenly people screamed and started running away and Ruby groaned knowing what was happening.

Mal smiled as two minions walked towards them. "Hi mom." Mal said then Maleficent pushed between them, he sceptre in her hands. "Stealing candy Mal? So disappointing." Maleficent pouted.

"It was from a baby." Mal said hopefully waving the candy in front of her mother.

"That's my nasty little girl." Maleficent smiled and took the candy from her daughter, she spit on it the stuck it under her armpit and handed it to one of her minions. "Give it back to the dreadful creature."

"Mom." Mal sighed.

"It's the deets Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil." She said the past part waving at the mother. "When I was your age I was cursing entire kingdoms." Maleficent said while Mal and Ruby mouthed the last part with her. They had heard the same speech dozens of times. Maleficent gave a fake laugh and cut herself off. "Walk with me." Maleficent and her daughter walked a few feet away but still within ear shot of the other four children. "Ruby!" Maleficent called over her shoulder and Ruby quickly scurried over to her Godmother. "See, I'm just trying to teach you two the one thing that really counts; How to be me."

Ruby and Mal nodded. "We know that." Mal said.

"We'll try harder." Ruby added.

"Oh there's news." Maleficent exclaimed remembering why she came here. "I buried the lead." She cackled. "You five have been chosen to go to a different school, in Auradon." Ruby, Jay, Carlos and Evie all tried to make a run for it but were quickly caught by Maleficent's minions.

"What?" Mal exclaimed. "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy, pink princess'."

"And perfect princes." Evie said dreamily them Mal gave her a look. "Ugh." She pretended to scoff.

"You do realize that every one of our enemies lives in Auradon right?" Ruby questioned to which the others nodded.

"Yeah and I don't do uniforms," Jay added. "Unless its leather you feel me?" He said playfully and held up his hand to Carlos who ignored it looking suddenly pale and scared looking.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said that they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." Jay suddenly crept up behind his and barked in his ear making him jump.

"Sorry Godmother." Ruby finalized everyone's point

"Yeah, mom we're not going." Mal added.

"Oh you're thinkin' small babies. It's all about world dominations." She said flourishing her cape. "Knuckleheads!" Maleficent called to her minions as she began to walk away. "Mal! Ruby!" She sung over her shoulder at them and the two girls shared a look before quickly going after her.

* * *

 **So I've had this story in my head for a while and it was going to drive me completely insane if I didn't get it out there.**

 **So here you go, tell me what you think. (Ruby in my head will be played by Selena Gomez, you can find the links to her outfits on my profile)**


	2. Chapter 2

Maleficent took us back to the tower back to the tower where everyone lived, and I mean _Everyone._ Cruella De-Vil, Evil Queen, Jafar, Maleficent herself and all their children resided in the tower. Yeah, tight fit, but we make it work.

* * *

Maleficent sat on her throne filing her nails while we all listened to her scheme, the reason she wanted us to go to Auradon.

"You will go, you will find the Fairy Godmother and you will bring me back her magic wand." She blew the dust from her nails. "Easy peasy."

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked.

"Matching thrones." Maleficent smirked. "Hers and hers crowns."

"Uh, I think she meant us Godmother." Ruby spoke up, motioning to their group if friends, and stressing the 'Godmother' part.

"Well you can come to Ruby." She waved her hand nonchalantly then threw her nail file behind her and stood, staring down Mal. "It's all about you and me baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?"

Mal chuckled. "Well, yeah I mean who doesn't?"

"Well then get me that wand, and you and I can see that and so much more. And with that wand and my sceptre, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will." Maleficent boasted raising her arms as if in triumph.

"Our will." Evil Queen corrected from her seat, the other villains nodding in agreement.

"Our will, our will." Maleficent corrected rolling her eyes. Then looked back at Mal. "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life missy."

"What? Mom-" Mal gasped but was cut off by Maleficent snapping her fingers in her face. She leaned in close and locked eyes with her daughter both of theirs turning bright green, but Mal couldn't hold her mother's stare. "Fine, whatever." She sighed.

"I win." Maleficent said.

"Evie!" Evil Queen called and her daughter rushed over and sat in front of her. "My little evilette in training. You just find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing"

"And lots and lots of mirrors." They said in unison and Evie giggled giddily.

"Ah, no laughing." Evil Queen snapped, "Wrinkles." Evie immediately stopped.

Carlos joined his mother by the fridge. "Well they're not taking my Carlos; I'd miss him too much." She said patting his cheek surprising everyone in the room including Carlos.

"Really mom?" He asked hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes, who would touch up my roots, fluff my furs and scrape to bunions off my feet?" She said making Carlos hold up her leg which he immediately dropped.

"Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing." He grumbled.

"Oh Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon." She reminded him.

Carlos immediately turned to Maleficent. "Oh, no. I'm not going."

Maleficent groaned in frustration.

"Well Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store." Jafar told the group then pulled his son to the side. "What did you score?" He watched his son pull out various items that barely interested him, until he pulled out a lamp, which Jafar immediately snatched. "A lamp!" He gasped, then started rubbing at it hoping there was a genie inside.

"Dad," Jay tried to get his father's attention. "Dad. I already tried." Jafar scoffed then threw the lamp back at Jay.

"Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow. "Evil Queen said while inspecting her daughters face and Evie touched the space between her eyebrows in horror.

"What is wrong with you people?" Maleficent snapped. "People used to cower at the mention of our names. For twenty years I have searched for a way off this island. For twenty years, they have robbed us of our revenge." Maleficent pointing to the Evil Queen. "Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men."

"Ow." Evil Queen said.

"Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie." She said turning to Jafar.

"I will-" He started, raising the spoon in his hand but Jay held him back.

Maleficent turned to Cruella. "Revenge on every sneaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches."

Cruella smiled. "Oh but they didn't get baby." She said squeezing the stuffed dog on her shoulder. "They didn't get the," She laughed like a maniac. "They didn't get the baby."

Ruby glanced at Jay, who had made his way to her side as per usual, and they shared a concerned look, then Jay raised his hand and made a circle with his finger near his temple.

"Stop it." Ruby snapped and grabbed his wrist.

"And I a Maleficent, the evilest of them all, will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty." She took the mirror from Evil Queen and sat on the arm of her chair looking at her reflection. "And her relentless little prince. And then, revenge on Alice and her sly little rabbit." Maleficent winked at Ruby. "Villains" Maleficent called out.

"Yes?" Each of them called back.

"Our day has come. E.Q., give her the magic mirror." Maleficent said to the Evil Queen then stood as she handed Evie a small, hand-held mirror.

"This is your magic mirror?" Evie questioned, not impressed.

"Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be. But then again neither are we." She said and she and Maleficent laughed. "But it will help you find things."

"Like a prince?" Evie said wistfully.

"Like my waistline." Evil Queen added.

"Like the magic wand. Hello?" Maleficent said growing impatient.

Evil Queen sighed. "Hello."

"My spell book, that book. I need my book." Evil Queen pointed to the fridge behind her. "Oh. Ah, the safe yes. The safe! Queen help me." Maleficent called as she tried to pull the fridge open. "I can never figure this thing out."

Evil Queen stood and pulled the fridge open with ease. "Viola." Evil Queen said sarcastically.

"My spell book." Maleficent said as she reached into the freezer. "Come girls come." Ruby and Mal moved over to her as she pulled her spell book from the freezer and almost dropped it due to the cold temperature. "There she is. No it doesn't work her but it will in Auradon. Remember when we were spreading evil and ruining lives?" Maleficent asked the Evil Queen.

"Like it was yesterday." Evil Queen responded.

"And now," Maleficent looked at her daughter and God-daughter. "You will be making your own memories. By doing exactly as I tell you." She added slapping the book into Mal's chest.

Maleficent pulled Ruby and Mal out onto the balcony just as a horn honked outside.

"Let's get this party started." Jay said.

"Carlos, come." Cruella called to her son just as they got out to the balcony.

Mal and Ruby stared out at Auradon while Maleficent stood between them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "The future of the free world rests on your shoulders, don't blow it."

"Girls." Maleficent called out and they rushed to her.

* * *

After throwing some clothes in a bag they went outside and handed their bags to the driver, Ruby got in first and crawled to sit between Evie and Jay, then Mal got in sitting on the other side of Evie.

As the limo drove off everyone's parents shouted back at them. "Bring home the gold." Jafar said.

"Bring home a puppy." Cruella's manic voice called.

"Bring home a prince." Lastly Evil Queen called out.

Once they were far enough away they five children sighed happy to be away from their overbearing parents.

Then they noticed a bunch of colourful candy sitting in different bowls and their faces immediately lit up. Jay and Carlos started fighting over the different candies and Ruby and Mal just pick up a stick of candy that looked like blue rocks.

Evie pulled out a make-up brush. "You're looking a little washed out," She started applying the blush to Mal's cheeks. "Let me help you out."

Mal smacked her hand away. "Ew stop. I'm, plotting."

"Well it's not very attractive." Evie then turned to Ruby with a hopeful expression.

"No, I'm good." Ruby said plainly and Evie pouted then went back to eating her candy.

Mal started playing with some kind of remote then Evie suddenly exclaimed. "Look!" We all turned to see the edge of the bridge approaching.

"It's a trap!" Carlos screamed.

They all grabbed onto each other and screamed with eyes closed. When death did not come everyone cautiously opened their eyes to see that the barrier had opened and they were gliding through a golden tube.

"What just happened?" Ruby questioned moving from Jay's chest where he had pulled her.

"It must be magic." Evie exclaimed laughing.

"Hey." Mal knocked on the divider to get the drivers attention. "Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?" She questioned holding up the remote she had been playing with.

"No, this one opens up the magic barrier." He said holding up a golden remote. "That one opens my garage. And this one," He trailed off then pushed a button and the divider between them went up.

"Okay." Mal laughed. "Nasty."

"I like that guy." Ruby added to which the others nodded.

After a while they landed in Auradon and approached the school, with a sign on the outside that read. "Auradon Prep. Where goodness doesn't get any better." The five made gagging faces after reading that sign.

"Show time." Ruby commented as they came to a stop outside the school and could hear the band playing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Shout out** ** _to Izi Wilson, 23StellaOrgana, the Guest reviewers, NikkiFoxy86_**. **For the support.**

* * *

As the limo stopped in front of Auradon Prep, Carlos tumbled out holding tightly onto one end of a blue fabric, Jay followed holding onto the other end.

"Ah! Ow! Stop!" Carols exclaimed as Jay put his foot on his chest and held him down. "You already got everything else! Why do you want whatever this is?"

"Because you want it!" Jay yelled back tugging at the blanket.

Mal, Evie and Ruby got out and stepped over them, used to their antics.

"No!"

"Give it to me!"

"Let go!"

Mal suddenly notice the students gathered around. "Guys, guys, guys. We have an audience." She said with a fake smile.

The boys stopped and Jay smiled at the crowd gathered. "Just cleaning up." He laughed.

"Get up!" Ruby snapped at Carlos and Jay helped hoist him to his feet.

"Leave it like you found it." A woman in an ugly blue dress sang. "And by that I mean just leave it." She added seriously. Jay rolled his eyes and threw the stuff he had taken back into the limo. The school bell started ringing and they turned to look at their welcoming committee. The woman in the blue dress, a boy and a girl and the school's band.

Jay suddenly smirked and sauntered up to the girl. "Hello foxy, the names Jay." He practically purred and Ruby glared at the back of his head as the girl just laughed nervously and looked at him.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep." The woman's voice cut through the tension. "I am Fairy Godmother, Headmistress."

Mal and Ruby shared a look. "The Fairy Godmother?" Mal asked to clarify. "As in 'Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo?" Mal asked waving her hand around as if she held a wand.

"Bibbidi-Bobbidi, you know it." She said smiling.

"You know, we always wondered what it was like for Cinderella when you just," Ruby stumbled over her words slightly so Mal took over.

"Appeared!" Mal exclaimed.

"Right." Ruby said nodding to Mal. "With that sparkling wand, and warm smile." Fairy Godmother placed her hand over her heart at the praise.

"And that sparkling wand." Mal stressed.

"Well that was a long time ago and I always say 'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future." She said gesturing mystically with her hands.

"It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." The boy said stepping forward.

"Prince Benjamin, soon to be King." The girl corrected grabbing onto his hand.

"You had me at Prince." Evie breathed as she stepped forward and curtseyed. "My mom's a queen, which makes me a princess." She added fluttering her eyes.

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here." The girl said rudely. "And neither do you."

Ben laughed nervously at the sudden tension "This is Audrey."

"Princess Audrey," She corrected. "His girlfriend. Right, Bennyboo?" Audrey asked obnoxiously.

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow." Fairy Godmother said as she placed her hands on top of Ben and Audrey's. "The doors of wisdom are never shut." She said breaking their hands apart with a flourish. "But the library hours are from eight to eleven and as you may have heard I have a little thing about curfews." She added seriously again then waved as she left.

Ben stepped forward. "It's so, so good to finally me-" he went to shake Jay's hand but Jay punched him in the chest instead. "Meet you all." He came to Ruby and shook her hand. "This is a momentous occasion. As he shook Mal's hand he lingered for a bit then shook his head as if clearing it. "And one that I hope will go down in history, is that chocolate?" he question Carlos after he shook his hand then licked the chocolate off. "As the day our two peoples began to heal." He finished off shaking hands with Evie.

"Or the day you showed five peoples where the bathrooms." Ruby said crossing her arms.

"A little bit over the top?" he asked.

"A little more than a little bit." Mal said with a smirk.

"So much for my first impression." He and Mal laughed.

"Hey! You're Maleficent's kids right?" Audrey interrupted rudely. "Yeah, you know I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill my parents and stuff." She added with a fake smile. "Oh, my mom's Aurora. Sleeping-"

"Beauty! Yeah we've heard the name." Ruby cut her off.

"You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother. To their stupid christening." Mal finished.

"Water under the bridge?" Audrey offered fake smile still in place.

"Totes." Mal agreed in a fake voice they both fake laughed that turned into a sigh.

"Okay! So how about a tour?" Ben offered breaking the tension, only slightly.

He started to lead everyone to the school, Audrey still clasped onto his arm. He stopped just outside the entrance to the school in front of a statue. "Auradon Prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became King." Ben said then clapped twice and then the statue morphed into what looked like King Adam in Beast form.

Carlos screamed and jumped into Jay's muscular arms. "Carlos, it's okay." Ben said trying to calm him. "My father wanted his statue to morph from Beast to man, to remind us that anything is possible."

"Does he shed much?" Mal questioned staring at the statue.

"Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch." Ben said and no one could tell whether he was being serious of not.

Mal and Ruby shared a look then laughed and followed he and Audrey into the school.

"Carlos!" Ruby called seeing that he wasn't following, still staring at the statue.

"Coming!" He said then ran up to the group.

"So guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and stuff like that?" Mal asked.

"Yeah, it exists of course. But it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals." Ben explained.

"Who just happen to be kings and queens?" Ruby said sarcastically.

"That's true, or royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Audrey said clinging to Ben giggling.

"Doug, Doug. Come on down." Ben called over to a boy with glasses on the stairs as he came down Ben introduced him. "This is Doug, he's going to help you with your class schedules and show you guys the rest of the dorms." Doug joined Ben's side and Ben turned back to face the five descendants. "I'll see you later okay? And if there's anything you need feel free to ask-"

"Ask Doug." Audrey interrupted rudely once again; she and Mal looked at each other and laughed awkwardly again, it dying into a sigh.

Audrey dragged Ben through the doors and Doug spoke to them. "Hi, guys. I'm Dopey's son. As in Dopey, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy and, heigh-ho." He trailed off at the end as he caught sight of Evie.

Evie noticed his staring and sauntered up to him with a smirk. "Evie. Evil Queen's daughter." She greeted and Doug just stared at her before realizing that the others were staring at him too.

"Okay, so about your classes, I put in the requirements already. History of Woodsman and Pirates, Safety Rules for the internet and uh, Remedial Goodness 101." Doug said the last part uncomfortably and Mal and Ruby approached him looking over each of his shoulders at the clipboard he held.

"Let me guess," Ruby said. "New class?" Doug nodded.

"Come on guys, let's go find our dorms." Mal told their friends. Then began leading them up the stairs that Doug had come down.

"Oh, uh, your dorms are that way guys." Doug called out pointing in the opposite direction. "Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, and," Doug trailed off once again. Trying to remember his uncles.

"Sneezy." Ruby informed him as she past him raising an eyebrow.

* * *

 **Here's chapter 3, finally fully arrived at Auradon.**

 **A little tension between, Ruby, Mal and Audrey. And uh-oh, looks like Ruby is jealous of Jay's flirting.**

 **But here you go, let me know what you think.**

 **Oh, and would you like to see Ruby involved in Mal and Maleficent's number** ** _'Evil Like Me'_** **? Please let me know.**

 **And are the links to my polyvore working?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shout out to _Izi Wilson, QueenLittleWolf, DragonEmperor999_ for the support. I did add Ruby in the 'Evil Like Me' number, so when you get to that part, **_Mal's singing will be in plain italics._ **Ruby's in bold. Both in bold underline. _And Maleficent in bold italic._**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The three girls arrived at the room that they would be sharing for a time, and couldn't help but gawk. Two in disgust and one in delight. The room was so, pink and frilly, and pink.

"Wow. This place is so amaz-" Evie started to gush.

"Gross." Mal and Ruby cut her off

"I know right, amazingly gross." Evie quickly corrected, but smile when she knew the other twp weren't looking.

"We are gonna' need some serious sunscreen." Ruby said squinting at the bright sunlight coming through the open windows.

"Yeah." Evie agreed.

"Guys." Mal snapped and they each moved to one of the windows drawing the curtains. "Whew, that's much better." Mal said dropping her bag onto the single bed which left Evie and Ruby, to the bunk-bed, Ruby claimed the bottom which forced Evie to take the top one, though she clearly was unhappy.

"We better go check on the guys. I know they've gotten into something by now." Ruby suggested and the other girls nodded.

* * *

When they arrived at the boy's room they were envious. They had a large flat screen mounted on the wall where Carlos was playing some type of fighting game, they had two four poster beds, their room was basically like a lair.

"Jay, what're you doing?" Ruby questioned and she joined him near his bed where he was pulling various items from different parts of his clothes.

"Okay, what's the point?"

"Well babe, it's like buying whatever I want. Except it's free." He said opening up a laptop then setting it on the bed with his other things.

"Okay," Ruby said as she picked up a cell-phone. "You could do that, or you can leave all this hear and pick it up when we take over the world." She threw the phone back onto the bed.

"Ruby you sound just like your Godmother." Evie commented as she sat on the other bed inspecting her nails.

"Thank you."

"You do it your way." He reached behind his back then when his hand came back round, in it he held a small replica of a crown, the one that was sat at the front of the limo they arrived in earlier. "And I'll do it mine." He held up the little crown then tossed it to her, which she quickly caught.

"Die suckers!" Carlos' shout at the TV interrupted their small moment. "Jay you gotta' come try this out. It's awesome." He said offering Jay the controllers, with a glance at Ruby he snatched them from Carlos and started playing the game, and he quickly got really into it.

"Guys!" Mal shouted getting everyone's attention. "Do I have to remind you all why we're here?" She continued.

"Fairy Godmother," Jay looked back then went back to his game. "Blah, blah, blah, Magic wand. Blah, blah, blah." Everyone except Mal chuckled.

"This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents." Mal started again. "To prove that we are evil, and vicious, and ruthless, and cruel. Yeah?" Mal finished, staring at each one of her friends daring them to question her, nobody wants o prove themselves to their parents more than Mal. "Evie mirror me." She commanded everyone gathered around the table as Evie dug her magic mirror from her purse.

"Mirror, mirror on the- in my hand. Where does Fairy Godmother's wand stand?" The mirroe shimmered then it revealed a beautiful white wand.

"There it is." Mal commented.

"Zoom out." Ruby suggested.

"Magic mirror, not so close." Evie whispered to the mirror, and it zoomed out, way out. To show an image of the earth. "Closer. Closer. Closer." Evie urged.

"Can I go back to my game now, I'm on level three?" Carlos questioned.

"Stop!" Jay shouted.

"It's in a museum." Mal clarified.

"Do we know where that is?" Ruby asked.

Carlos began typing on the laptop Jay had stolen. "2.3 miles from here." He said turning the screen around.

Mal looked at the group and nodded. "Let's move." Mal was the first to move, going to the door and peeking out making sure that no one was roaming the halls. "Come on." She called back and everyone rushed out behind her. Save for Carlos who hung back to finish his game.

"Carlos!" Ruby hissed.

"Coming!" He called back running from the room while pulling on his jacket.

* * *

"Check your mirror." Mal commanded Evie as they ran down the front steps of the museum.

"Why is my mascara smudged?" Evie asked quickly checking herself.

"Yeah. And while you're at it, see if you can find us the wand." Mal said annoyed.

"Oh right. This way." Evie said now leading the group towards the door. They made it to the entrance of the museum, where on lone security guard was stationed, and in the centre of the room was Maleficent's spinning wheel, the one that she used to trick Sleeping Beauty.

"That's your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay questioned snickering.

"Yeah, kinda dorky." Carlos added also snickering.

"It's magic, it doesn't have to look scary." Mal defended her mother. _"Magic spindle do not linger. Make my victim prick a finger."_ Mal recited from her spell book.

The guard yawned widely but otherwise nothing happened.

"Impressive." Jay joked once again.

Carlos held up his arm for emphasis. "Yeah, I got chills."

Mal groaned. "Do it with me Ruby, maybe it'll be stronger." Mal suggested and Ruby nodded. _"Prick the finger,"_ Mal started.

 _"Prick it deep,"_ Ruby continued. _"Send our enemy off to sleep."_ They finished together.

The guard slowly stood, and looked around the room. Very slowly he curiously approached the spindle, then hesitantly reached out a finger to touch it. Ht pricked his finger, then laid himself down on the raised platform, curled himself in a ball, then fell asleep.

"Not so dorky now huh?" Mal boasted, then reached for the handle of the door, only to find it locked.

"Stand back." Jay spoke smugly, and then backed away from the group.

 _"Make it easy make it quick. Open up. Without a kick."_

The doors flew open just as Jay charged with a loud yell, jumping to kick them open but instead just flew in, landing on his butt.

The three girls laughed as they walked past him, Ruby gave him a pat on the head. "Coming?" Mal asked him teasing.

They snuck past the sleeping guard while gazing around the room.

"Carlos!" Ruby whisper-yelled.

"Coming!"

* * *

"So close!" Evie told them as they ran down a hallway towards the wand. "Upstairs!"

They passed by a bunch of different artifacts, but paused upon seeing an exhibit titled. 'Gallery of Villains'. Everyone's parents were in their, looking as evil as they ever had been.

"Mommy?" Evie questioned staring at the statue of her mother holding Snow White's poisoned apple.

"Killer." Jay commented staring at his father.

"I'll never forget mother's day again." Carlos said staring at the statue of his mother chasing some Dalmatians.

"Mother?" Ruby questioned in confusion staring at the face-painted woman with the bug head in the back of room. Ruby had never actually seen her real mother, having been raised on the Isle by Maleficent, but shouldn't she feel, something, staring at her mother's statue. Love? Fear? Anything?

"Well the wand's not here. Let's bounce." Jay said snapping everyone out of their trance. "Let's go." Jay urged and everyone except Mal and Ruby turned to leave. They two girls stayed and stepped closer to Maleficent statue.

 _"Look at you look at me, I don't know who to be. Mother."_ Mal sung softly.

 ** _"_** **Is it wrong is it right, be a thief in the night."** Ruby added.

 _"Mother?"_

 **"Tell us what to do."**

"Guys come on." Evie's voice called to the as she came back to the entrance then left again.

They moved to follow her but a sudden evil laugh made them turn back around, in disbelief. Maleficent's statue had come to life.

"Don't be so serious darlings." She said still cackling.

 ** _"I was once like you young girls, slightly insecure,_**

 ** _Argued with my mother too,_**

 ** _Thought I was mature,_**

 ** _But I out my heart aside and I used my head._**

 ** _Now I think it's time you learned, what dear old mama said."_**

Maleficent threw up her hands and began walking down the steps.

 ** _"Don't you wanna be Evil Like me?_**

 ** _Don't you wanna' be mean?_**

 ** _Don't you wanna make mischief, your daily routine?_**

 ** _Well you could spend your life attending to the poor._**

 ** _But when you're evil doing less, is doing more._**

 ** _Don't you wanna be ruthless?_**

 ** _And rotten?_**

 ** _And mad?_**

 ** _Don't you wanna' be very, very good at being bad?"_**

She spun her sceptre wildly, then pointed it to the daughter and God-daughter.

 ** _"I have tried my whole life long,_**

 ** _To do the worst I can."_** She set her sceptre aside and sat between the two of them on the stairs.

 ** _"Clawed my way to victory,_**

 ** _Built my master plan."_** She stood and grabbed her sceptre stepping up on the step above them.

 ** _"Now the time has come my dears,_**

 ** _For two to take their place._**

 ** _Promise me, you'll try to be._**

 ** _An absolute disgrace."_** She stepped between them and cackled again, then bumped them both to stand on the floor.

 ** _"Don't you wanna' be Evil Like Me?_**

 ** _Don't you wanna' be cruel?_**

 ** _Don't you wanna' be nasty?_**

 ** _And brutal?_**

 ** _And cool?_**

 ** _And when you grab that wand that's when your aim begins."_** Surprisingly she tossed her sceptre to Mal who, caught it and stared at it in awe.

 ** _"Who wants an Evil Queen?_**

 ** _Without a sack of sins."_** She clapped once and Mal immediately tossed the sceptre back.

 ** _"Don't you wanna' be heartless?_**

 ** _And hardened?_**

 ** _As stone?_**

 ** _Don't you wanna be finger lickin' Evil to da' bone?"_**

Maleficent suddenly began flying and blue flames appeared all around the perimeter of the room.

 ** _"This is not for us to ponder, this was pre-ordained._**

 ** _Yes, us three will rule together._**

 ** _Freedom soon regained._**

 ** _Mistress of the Universe._**

 ** _Powerful and strong."_** She landed on her platform where her statue once stood.

 ** _"Daughters,_**

 ** _Hear me._**

 ** _Help me._**

 ** _Join me."_** She tossed her sceptre again this time down to Ruby who caught it and stared in the same amazement as Mal did.

 ** _"Won't you sing along?"_**

Ruby smirked at Mal while she took hold of one end of the sceptre and Mal took the other, they raised it and kicked as if they were chorus girls.

 **"Yes we're gonna' be evil it's true.**

 **Never gonna think twice."**

 **"And we're gonna' be vengeful."** Ruby said tugging the sceptre closer to her.

 _"And spiteful."_ Mal responded tugging the sceptre towards her.

 ** _"That's nice."_** Maleficent commented from her spot watching.

 ** _"In just an hour or two our future's safe and sure,"_** Mal and Ruby still held onto the sceptre, as they made their way up the steps to Maleficent.

 ** _This mother, daughter act,_**

 ** _Is going out on tour."_**

 ** _"If you wanna' be Evil,_**

 ** _And awful."_** Maleficent pun them around so they now stood where she was, each holding onto the sceptre with one hand, as equals.

 ** _"And free!"_** Maleficent took her sceptre back and led them down the stairs.

 ** _"Then you should thank your lucky stars."_** She banged her staff once and the ceiling turned to a view of the night sky.

 ** _"That you were born the girls you are."_** She tapped the sceptre to each of their shoulders.

 ** _"The daughter of two evilicious Queens._**

 ** _Like me!"_** Maleficent flew once again, and finished with an evil laugh as green lightning bolts lit up behind her.

"Hey!" another voice chimed in and they turned to see Evie behind them once again. "I found the wand. C'mon. Let's go"

Mal and Ruby looked at each other then back to Maleficent's statue wondering if they had just imagined the entire thing.

* * *

Evie led them to a balcony that was shining a blue spotlight and when they looked over it, there was the wand.

"There it is." Evie told them.

"Whoo!" Jay cheered than took off running down the stairs. The others following close behind.

When they were finally in front of the wand, they all just stared in awe for a moment. That is until Jay started crawling under the railing that separated them from the wand.

"Jay don't!" Ruby warned but he just smirked at her and continued on.

"Wait! No! Don't!" Mal called out to him as he made a move to reach for the wand, but the barrier around it shot him back over the railing, then a loud alarm went off making them cover their ears.

"A force field and a siren?" Carlos complained.

"That's just a little excessive." Jay commented as he pulled himself up off the ground.

"I told you no!"Ruby shouted at him.

"Not the time, lovebirds! Let's go!" Mal commanded sternly and they all quickly ran from the room and back the way they came, just barely making it past the security guard.

They ran through the entrance but Carlos had stopped to, cease the alarms and answer the phone.

"Carlos!" Ruby hissed again this time out of fear from being caught.

"You're welcome." He sassed then ran to catch up.

"Way to go Jay, no we have to go to school tomorrow." Mal complained as they ran back towards the school.


	5. Chapter 5

**Shout out to** ** _WriterOfStxries_** ** _, Kr1ssy_** **and** ** _snm1_** **for their support.**

* * *

"If someone hands you a crying baby, do you A) Curse it? B) Lock it in a tower? C) Give it a bottle? Or D) Carve out its heart?" Fairy Godmother asked as Ruby, Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay sat at desks in the library for Remedial Goodness 101.

Jay and Carlos sat at one table while the girls sat at another, Evie on one end seemingly paying attention, Ruby in the middle with her chin in her hand slowly falling asleep, and Mal at the other and drawing things like Fairy Godmother's wand, and the castle back in the Isle.

Evie raised her hand to answer. "Evie." Fairy Godmother smiled.

"What was the second one?" Was Evie's response.

"Okay, anyone else?" Fairy Godmother looked around the room. "Anyone? Ruby!" She smiled pointing at her.

"C) Give to bottle." Ruby answered sitting up slightly.

"Very Good." Fairy Godmother praised.

"How are you doing that, you've been falling asleep the entire class?"

"Just pick the one that feels wrong to you." Ruby explained simply.

"Or that doesn't sound like fun." Mal added.

They all smiled and ahh'ed at their suggestions. "That makes so much sense." Evie mumbled to herself.

A girl with ugly brown hair walked into the room and whimpered as she quickly passed the five.

"Hello dear one." Fairy Godmother said as the girl approached her and handed her s clipboard while glancing back at the five like they were going to attack her at any minute.

"You need to sign off on an early dismissal for the coronation."

"Everyone remembers my daughter Jane." Fairy Godmother said smiling.

"Mom!" Jane exclaimed in panic. Mal and Ruby shared a mischievous glance.

"It's alright," Fairy Godmother consoled. "Jane this is everyone." She said gesturing to the five villains children, placing her hands on her shoulders smiling.

"That's okay," Jane said walking back down the aisle with hesitation. "Don't mind me, as you were." As soon as she passed their table she whimpered again and started running, Mal and Ruby turned to watch her leave.

Fairy Godmother sighed. "Now let's continue, shall we? You find a vial of poison, do you A) Out it in the King's wine? B) Paint it on an apple?" Evie and Ruby shared a glance and Ruby smirked while Evie giggled, even Mal smirked as she continued to draw. "Or C) Turn it into the proper authorities?"

Evie, Carlos and Jay's hands immediately shot up, Jay grabbing Carlos' and pulling it down so he could answer it.

"Jay." Fairy Godmother called excited.

"C) Turn it into the proper authorities." Jay said smugly.

"I was gonna say that." Carlos said hitting Jay's shoulder.

"Oh but I said it first." Jay mock-whined before grabbing Carlos in a head-lock and they began wrestling on top of the table. Evie just continued to check her makeup in her mirror, Ruby laid her head on the desk and Mal continued to draw, completely used to them fighting.

"Boys, boys!" Fairy Godmother yelled tapping her pointer on the podium at the front of the room. Jay and Carlos stopped fighting long enough to look at her. "I'm going to suggest using that energy on the Tourney Field."

Carlos held his hands up in surrender. "Um no that's okay. We'll pass on whatever that is."

* * *

Ruby walked by herself towards the Tourney field, she had a free period while Mal and Evie had class. Jay and Carlos had agreed with Fairy Godmother and decided to try out for the sport, they were in the locker room while Ruby headed to the bleachers.

"Hey." Ruby heard someone call from behind her and turned to see a boy about her age that would have been handsome if it weren't for the arrogance she could practically see dripping off of him.

"Hi." She said flatly.

"I'm Chad," he said sticking out his hand. "Chad Charming." She stared at his hand with a raised eyebrow, until he slowly dropped it back to his side.

"Ruby." She told him in the same tone.

"You're new here right, you came with those villains kids right?"

"Right, daughter of the Red Queen." Ruby told him smirking.

Chad was silent for a beat. "I'm sorry for staring but, I never expected a villain's kid to be so pretty." Ruby could hear the false innocence in his voice and breathed a laugh.

"Well Chad as flatteringly fake as that was, I'm not interested." Ruby smiled as Chad's jaw dropped.

"What do you mean-" Chad's complaint was cut off by another voice joining the conversation.

"Ruby!" Jay called as he and Carlos joined them. "Is there a problem over here?"

"No." Ruby said brightly. "Chad here, was just saying goodbye." Then she walked off Carlos following closely telling her how nervous he was for tryouts.

Jay made a move to follow them but Chad's voice stopped him. "Aren't you gonna' tell me to stay away from your girl?" he taunted.

"Well if I had to do that, she wouldn't be my girl." Jay shot back then sauntered off after Ruby and Carlos.

* * *

"Do I get a good luck kiss?" Jay asked when he approached Ruby.

"In your dreams maybe, but I will give you something else."

"And what's that?"

"Incentive." At Jay's confused expression he explained. "If you make the team, I'll give you that kiss before your first game."

Jay smirked, clearly likely the proposal. "You've got yourself a deal."

"And you've got a tryout." Ruby held up the little diamond crown the he had stolen from the car that brought them there, which he had then given to her. "Good luck." She winked then tossed him the crown moving to sit on the bleachers.

* * *

The coach blew his whistle snapping Jay out of the daze Ruby had put him in, he quickly stuffed the crown into his gym bag the joined the group of boys.

"Jay, Ben. Offense. Chad, you're defence. Taylor you're the shooter." The coach instructed.

"Right coach."

"Hey! Hey you! Lost boy! Put your helmet on! Get out of the kill zone!" Coach barked at Carlos who looked completely confused.

"Kill zone?" Carlos muttered as he ran on the field putting on his helmet.

"Pick it up! Put it on, two hands!"

As soon as the whistle blew Jay started moving tearing down everyone in his path, giving a particularly hard shove to Chad. He dodged the foam fire missiles sent at him in the kill zone the picked up the ball on his stick. He was heading straight for the goal but Carlos was in his path.

"Wait! Jay, it's me! Carlos!" Carlos yelled desperately holding up his hands, but Jay didn't stop. "Wait! Stop, Jay stop!" Carlos cried throwing his stick at Jay, then realizing he wasn't stopping, he dropped to the ground and covered himself with his shield. Jay used it as leverage and jumped on top of it then knocked down another team member before throwing the ball into the goal into the goal with all his might. He made a move to go after the goalie but he ran away while Jay celebrated in the goal post.

The coach blew his whistle again. "You," he yelled pointing at Jay. "Get over here. What do you call that?" He asked Jay referring to his play on the field. "I call that raw talent." Coach said suddenly smiling. "Come find me later, I'll show you something you haven't seen before. It's called a rule book. Welcome to the team son." Coach said clasping Jay's shoulder. "You ever thought about band." Jay vaguely heard the coach say to Carlos as he winked at Ruby then watched her walk away.

"I'll work with him coach." Ben stepped up putting his hand on Carlos' shoulder.

"Alright. Let's run that again." Coach blew his whistle.

Jay turned to move back to the field moving towards Chad and stopping just in front of him. "Oh, stay away from my girl." He said smirking then harshly bumped his shoulder with his own as he walked away.

* * *

Mal was standing at her locker listening to Ben when Jane walked past her with Ruby close behind as they went into the bathroom.

"Way to take all the fun out of it." She told him in response to his suggestion for her to join art class then closed her locker and entered the bathroom.

When she entered she saw Ruby sitting on top of the bathrooms counter as she told her something while Jane fiddled with her hair in the mirror.

"Hi." She said brightly catching both of their attention. "It's Jane right? I've always loved that name _Jane_."

"It's cool." Jane said briefly before moving to rush past Mal.

"Don't go!" both Mal and Ruby yelled before back-tracking.

"I guess we were just hoping to make a friend." Mal covered up.

"You probably have all the friends you need though huh?" Ruby said feigning sadness.

"Hardly." Jane muttered.

"Really?"Ruby said shocked as Mal moved closer to the countertop where she was seated. "With your mom being Fairy Godmother and headmistress, and not to mention your own personality." Both Mal and Ruby giggled.

"I'd rather be pretty, you guys have got great hair." Ruby smirked when Jane said this. Bingo.

"You know what, we've got just the thing for that Mal said then pulled out her mothers spell book and smacking it against her palm making Jane jump. "Right. . . Here." She smiled as she found the right spell.

 _"Beware,"_

 ** _"Forswear."_**

 ** _"Replace the old with brand new hair."_**

They moved their hands back forth then up and down Jane's head following her movements, and when it rose back up her short ugly bob transformed into long curly locks. Mal guided her to stand in front of the mirror.

"Wow, you almost don't notice your," Mal paused. "Other features." She exclaimed.

Jane tapped the book repeatedly. "Do my nose." She asked in awe.

"Oh sorry we can't," Ruby said. "We've been practicing but we can't do really, big jobs."

"Well not like your mom, with her wand." Mal continued with the plan. "I mean one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted."

"She doesn't use the wand anymore." Jane said sadly. "She believes real magic is in the books, and not the spell books. Real books, like history books."

Mal scoffed." What a rip."

"You know she used magic on Cinderella and she wasn't even her real daughter." Ruby said. "Doesn't she love you?"

"Of course she does, it's just, tough love. Work on the inside not the outside. You know that sort of thing." Jane added looking down sadly.

 _"That's the face."_ Mal and Ruby exclaimed. "Yeah and then just look as if your heart is about to break."Mal continued, then made puppy dogs eyes and mimicked what Jane should do to her mom. "'Oh mother, I just don't understand why you can't make me beautiful too.'"

"You think that'll work?" Jane asked in awe.

"Yeah." Ruby said knowing that Jane had fell for it. "I mean that's what old Cindy did and she bibbidi-bobbidi-booed the snot out of her." Jane giggled at that. "And hey, if she does break out the old wand, invite us." Ruby said gesturing to both her and Mal.

"If I can convince mom, you guys are so there." Jane said brightly.

"Yay!" Mal said sarcastically then they both waved as Jane left. Then smirked to each other and shared a high five.

* * *

"Mom said 'if a boy can't see the beauty within she's not worth it'. Can you believe her, what world does she live in?"

"Auradon." Mal scoffed from her spot on her bed drawing.

"Mal, Ruby, you guys like?" Evie asked holding up the dress she was sewing.

"Yeah it's cute." Ruby told her.

"It brings out your eyes." Mal added.

"It does, doesn't it?" Evie smiled and continued sowing.

" I'm never going to get a boyfriend!" Jane whined, flopping down next to Ruby on her bed. Mal chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Boyfriends are so overrated." Mal added.

"And how would you know, Mal? You've never had one." Evie joked, looking over from where she was sewing.

"I don't need one, E. They're a waste of time." Mal explained.

"And distractions." Ruby added.

"Oh no! I forgot to do Chad's homework!" Evie exclaimed jumping up and grabbing the bag that was his and moving to the table in the middle.

"My point exactly!" She pointed out and rolled her eyes. Evie rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys. I'm Lonnie. My mom's Mulan?" The girls looked at her, before Lonnie shook her head. "No?" Lonnie asked and Mal, Ruby and Evie shook their heads. "No. Anyway. Mal, Ruby, I liked what you guys did with Jane's hair and I and know you hate us and you guys are, well evil. But I was wondering if you would do mine?"

Mal laughed. "And why would we do that?"

"I'll pay you fifty dollars." Lonnie shook the bag, which Evie took

"Good answer I need to buy more material." Evie said as she stood up. "Let's see I'm thinking we loose the bangs, add some layers. Maybe some highlights.

"Oh no. I want it cool. I Mal and Ruby's." Lonnie said.

"Really? Their split ends too?" Evie asked and the three of them had a small stare then Evie shook the bag of money and won,

"Fine." Ruby groaned and moved off her bed over to Mal who did the same and pulled out her spell book.

 _"Beware,"_

 ** _"Forswear."_**

 ** _"Replace the old with cooler hair."_**

Back, forth, up and down Lonnie's head went, and when she raised it back up her short black bob transformed into long curly caramel coloured locks. Lonnie gasped and rushed over to a mirror.

"I know, I know. It looks like mop on your head." Evie said as she followed her to the mirror. "Tell you what, let's cut it off. Layer it-" Evie start to suggest but Lonnie cut her off.

"No, I love it!" Lonnie spoke.

"You do?" Evie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's just." Lonnie paused before moving and tearing her dress. "There. Now I'm cool." She added.

"Like ice." Mal muttered from her spot.

Jane moved in front of the mirror, before tearing her skirt. Except her eyes had widened. "What did I just do? My mom's gonna' kill me!"

The girls couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

After Lonnie and Jane left Mal and Ruby sat on Mal's bed flipping through the spell book trying to find another way to get to Fairy Godmother's wand, when Jay walked in showing off his brand new jersey, Carlos playfully whistled at him.

"So did your guy's plan work? Jane taking you to see the wand?" Jay asked as he came to a stop near the bed.

"Do you think we would be going through every spell in this book if we hadn't completely struck out?" Ruby snapped at him and he held up his hands in defence.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Carlos muttered from his spot down at the foot of the bed the same time Jay rubbed Ruby's tense shoulder with his hands and muttered for her to calm down.

"My mom is counting on us. We can't let her down." Mal snapped flicking Carlos' ear.

"We can do this," Jay suddenly spoke confidently making everyone stare at him. "If we stick together." He said less confidently.

"And we won't go back, until we do." Mal added. "Because we're rotten,"

"To the core." They all said in unison.

"Oh and I found out that Fairy Godmother blesses Ben with her wand at the coronation and we al get to go." Evie said casually. "I have nothing to wear of course." She scoffed then noticed they were all staring at her in shock then there was a knock at the door. "What?"

"Hold that thought." Mal said as she got up to answer it.

"Hey," Ben said brightly when Mal opened the door. "I didn't see you guys today so I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything you needed?"

"Not that I know of," Mal said as she looked back at her friends who all shook their heads.

"Okay then, well if you need anything I'll be," Ben said as he started to leave but Mal stopped him.

"Is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?"

"Yeah the whole school goes." Ben confirmed.

"Wow, that's really exciting. Do you think that it's a possibility that the five of us could stand in the front row right next to the Fairy Godmother just so we could, soak up all that goodness?" Mal asked eagerly.

"I wish you could." Ben sighed. "But upfront it's just me, my folks and my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" Mal repeated.

"Yeah sorry."

"Okay thanks bye." Mal said brightly as she closed the door.

"I think it's time Benny-Boo got himself a new girlfriend." Mal smirked as she face her friends. "And we need a love spell." She spoke directly to Ruby.

"Already on it." Ruby said while flipping through the spell book having done so the moment Ben said girlfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shoutout to** ** _Kelsey,_** ** _Ravenclaw Slytherin_** **for the support. And to** ** _Taffdog19943,_** **yes, yes I did.**

* * *

Later that night the five villains children were in the kitchen making the batter of cookies that would become the love potion for Ben.

"Alright all we need now is a tear, and none of us ever cry." Mal said.

"So let's chop up an onion." Carlos suggested holding one up from his spot next to Jay on top of the counter.

"No." Ruby told him. "It has to be a real tear of human sadness. And this love potion gets the best reviews so we have to follow it exactly."

"A tear's a tear." Jay defended.

"Not true Jay, they both have antibodies and enzymes but a emotional tear has more hormone-based protein than a reflex tear." Evie told him.

Ruby and Mal looked at her impressed while Carlos oohed at Jay.

"Check you out." Mal praised.

"I knew that." Jay defended."

"No you didn't." Carlos shot back.

"Did too."

"Did not."

As they started bickering the door opened and Lonnie strolled in. "Hey guys." She greeted. "Mal, Ruby you know all the girls want you guys to do their hair." She told them. "Midnight snack huh? What you making?" She asked peering into the bowl.

"Nothing cookies." Ruby was quick to respond.

Lonnie hummed then dipped her finger into the bowl and brought t to her mouth. "No!" The five shouted and Lonnie froze with her hands in the air.

"What I'm not gonna' double dip." Lonnie defended.

"Do you feel anything?"Evie asked.

"Yeah, like it might be missing something?" Mal added.

Jay jumped off the counter and sauntered up to Lonnie. "Hey." He greeted smoothly.

Lonnie looked at him strangely before addressing Mal. "Could use some chips."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when she turned her back and went to the fridge. "And those are?" Ruby questioned.

"Only the most important food group." Lonnie said as she came back with the bowl of little brown pebbles and poured some into the bowl. "Didn't your parents ever make you guys chocolate chip cookies?" Lonnie continued innocently. "Like when you're feeling sad. And they're fresh from the oven with a big glass of milk, and they just make you laugh and put everything into perspective?" Lonnie trailed of when she noticed the stares she was receiving. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"It's just different where we're from." Mal confessed.

Lonnie breathed a laugh. "I know I just thought, you know even villains love their kids." Lonnie stared at their uncomfortable faces and immediately started feeling bad. "I am so sorry." She said placing a comforting hand on Mal's.

That was when Ruby looked up and noticing the tear running down Lonnie's cheek, she quickly reached up and swiped it flicking it off her finger and into the batter. "Yeah well big bummer but we really gotta' get these into the oven." Ruby spoke quickly leading Lonnie towards the door while the others shook it off. "Thanks so much for stopping by. Goodnight. Evil dreams." As the door closed behind Lonnie, Ruby turned back to the others. " Alright Evie oven, boys cookies sheets, Mal cooking spray." Everyone moved to do as told but were still thinking about what Lonnie said.

* * *

The next day was the day of the school's big Tourney game and Jay approached Mal who was at he locker waiting for Ben to be alone.

"Hey you feeling kinda' weird about all this?" Jay questioned leaning against a locker. "I mean it's not so bad here you know?"

"Are you insane?" Mal hissed at him. "Long Live Evil! You're mean. You're awful. You're bad news. Snap out of it." She snapped her fingers in front of her face.

Jay stated at her for a beat then smiled. "Thanks Mal. I needed that." Mal smirked then patted his chest before turning and grabbing the cookie out of her locker. Jay turned and grabbed Ruby around her waist as she game around the corner with Doug.

"Hey."

"Hi." She giggled.

"Big game today."

"I know."

"You gonna' be there?"

"I might."

"Look out for number 8, scoring the winner goal." Jay said arrogantly.

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah? Well then I guess I could, make an appearance." Ruby suggested teasingly.

"You better. You're my good luck charm."

"Is that so?"

"Mhm."

Then Jay leaned down to claim the kiss she'd promised him but Ruby happened to look over his shoulder and stopped him. "Wait!" She seeing seeing Ben take a bite out of the cookie then Mal look back at them. "C'mon." They all started moving closer.

". . . have you aleays had those green flecks in your eyes?" Ben asked as Jay moved behind him and gripped his shoulders.

"How you feeling, bro?"

"I feel, I feel, like singing your name!" Ben began to do just that but Mal quickly placed her hand over his mouth and passed the cookie behind her back which Ruby grabbed and stared at in awe.

* * *

"Ruby, I have to ask," Evie began as the three girls made there way to the Tourney field. "Whats going on with you and Jay?"

"What do you mean?" Ruby questioned.

"I mean," Eve teased. "I saw you guys getting flirty in the hall."

"Flirty?" Ruby repeated. "No that's just us. Jay-"

"Likes you." Mal cut her off. "I mean really likes you. Even I can see that."

"No." Ruby said as they came closer to the bleachers. "Jay's just a friend."

Evie smirked and nodded over Ruby's shoulder. "Here comes your friend."

Ruby turned and sure enough the team was running from the locker room towards the field but Jay was running towards them, or more specifically towards her.

Jay strode with purpose as he approached her, and when he was close enough he reached out to wra an arm around her waist and the other went to the back of her head to help support her as he dipped her low and pressed a gentle but firm kiss to her lips.

Easily he brought her back upright and released her.

"Now that's good luck." Jay smirked and winked before running to catch up with the team leaving Ruby in shock.

"Yeah, Just friends." Mal teased as she strolled up behind her and patted her shoulder then moved up the bleachers.

Evie squealed then grabbed Ruby's arm dragging her to the bleachers as well.

* * *

"This is a nail biter folks! There's forty?seven seconds left on the clock, and we're all tied up! The Sherwood Falcons?2, the Fighting Knights?2! What a game between Auradon's fiercest rivals!" The announcer yells into the loudspeaker.

"The Dragoneers have been laying down with a hail of fire and now a substitution." The coach whistled and Jay stood up, ready to go back on the field. Jay paused and stopped to talk to the coach. A second later, the coach was telling Carlos to go on the field too, pulling out a different guy.

"He's bringing that hothead Jay in from the Isle of the Lost and that little guy, Carlos, who can barely hold his shield!" The Announcer said. "Jay dishes off to Prince Ben. Nice little block by Carlos! He does a little jig in his fallen opponents face!"

The crowd cheered. "And now Jay gets the ball back. Here comes Jay! Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid?field! Jay makes a nice pass to Ben through the kill zone!" The announcer yelled, getting excited.

"Big block by Chad! Jay dishes odd to Ben, and then Carlos, with a big block, goes down. Jay, through the kill zone, picks up Carlos. Oh! He's being hammered by dragon fire, but he's dodging all of it! Jay, hurdling maneuver at mid?field, he's in the clear!" The announcer yelled.

"The ball goes back to Jay! He passes it to Ben! He scores!" The announcer screamed into the mic. The crowd went crazy. People in the crowd started hugging and shaking each other.

The announcer started up again, "Prince Ben has won it! What an unselfish play by Jay! Incredible teamwork! And it's the new guys, Jay and Carlos, who set up the win for our dear Prince! Here they come! The winners of the tourna-"

Ben grabbed the mic from the announcer cutting him off. "Excuse me!" Ben said, jumping up on the pedestal, cutting the announcer off of his speech. "Excuse me! Attention! Please!" Ben said.

The cheering crowd quieted down. "There's something I'd like to say!" He looked out at the crowd, everyone's attention drawn on him.

"Give me an M!" Ben shouted, making an 'M' shape over his head. "M!" The crowd shouted back, making the same 'M' motion. "Give me an A!" Ben shouted, doing an 'A' shape now. The crowd repeated his actions. "Give me an L!" Ben shouted, doing the 'L' shape last.

"What does that spell?!" Ben shouted to the crowd. "MAL!" The crowd cheered back. Mal's jaw drop. "Come on, I can't hear you!" Ben shouted. "MAL!" Evie and RUby yelled at Mal on either side of her. "I love you, Mal! Did I mention that?" ben said into the mic. Audrey screamed, and stomped off the field.

"Give me a beat!" Ben yelled, pointing to the band. "Uno, dos, tres, quarto!"

 _Did I mention..._

 _That I'm in love with you._

 _And did I mention..._

 _There's nothing I can do._

 _And did I happen to say_

 _I dream of you everyday?_

 _But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey_

 _(Hey!)_

 _That's okay_

 _(Hey!)_

 _I met this girl that rocked my world like it's never been rocked_

 _And now I'm living just for her and I won't ever stop_

 _I never thought that it can happen to a guy like me._

 _But now look at what you've done, you got me down on my knees._

 _Because my love for you is Ridiculous._

 _I never knew_

 _(Who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this._

 _My love for you is Ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)_

 _It's..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _Just..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss._

 _Well did I mention..._

 _That I'm in love with you_

 _And did I mention_

 _There's nothing I can do._

 _And did I happen to say_

 _I dream of you everyday?_

 _But let me shout it out loud, if that's okay, hey hey_

 _(Yeah!)_

 _If that's okay._

 _I gotta know which way to go, c'mon gimme a sign_

 _You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine._

 _Don't want to go another minute even without you_

 _'Cause if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do._

 _Because my love for you is Ridiculous._

 _I never knew_

 _(Who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this._

 _My love for you is Ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)_

 _It's..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _Just..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss._

 _C'mon now!_

 _(Oh yeah!)_

 _(Ya-ow!)_

 _(Alright!)_

 _(Alright!)_

 _Because my love for you is Ridiculous._

 _I never knew_

 _(Who knew?)_

 _That it can be like this._

 _My love for you is Ridiculous_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _(R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!)_

 _It's..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _Just..._

 _(RIDICULOUS!)_

 _And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss._

 _C'mon now!_

The team launched Ben into the crowed and he crowd surfed the bleachers, making his way to Mal. Once he was set down, he finished his song, hugging Mal. She looked a little uncomfortable, but had a smile plastered onto her face. "I love you, Mal. Did I mention that?" Ben finished, holding Mal.

Audrey came back, stomping up the bleachers, and grabbed the mic out of Ben's hands. "Chad's my boyfriend now, and I'm going to go to the coronation with him. So I don't need your pity date!" Audrey said into the mic before planting a big kiss on Chad and Evie looked furious.

Ben took the mic back from Audrey. "Mal, will you go to the coronation with me?" Ben asked.

Mal pulled Ben's hand closer to her so she could speak into the mic. "Yes!" Mal said.

"She said yes!" Ben cheered. Everyone cheered?well, except for Audrey and Chad. Audrey looked even more upset. The crowd went crazy. Audrey ran away, Chad following her.

"Ben c'mon the teams waiting for you." Jay said coming up behind her, he gave Ruby a wink as he dragged Ben away.

Ruby blushed while Mal toyed with Ben's jersey for a minute before they both looked at a hurt Evie.

"You know I feel kinda bad for Audrey." Mal told her.

"You do?" Evie questioned insecure.

"Yeah," Ruby took over. "I think that if she were talented could sew, and knew beauty tips like you, she wouldn't need a prince to make her fell better about herself."

"I guess I am pretty talented." Evie said with a small smile.

"You are extremely talented." Mal confirmed.

"Thanks guys." Evie said smiling.

The crowd suddenly roared as the team lifted Jay up on their shoulders and he held the trophy in his hands. "There it is ladies and gentlemen Jay, the most valuable player. How about that?" The announcer said while the girls cheered and Mal and Evie playfully poked at Ruby.

* * *

 **So sorry for the long wait but life just caught up to me.**

 **But I gave you guys a long chapter to make up for it plus to a nice Ruby/Jay moment.**

 **So let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shout out to** ** _Layla347_** **and the** ** _Guest Reviewer_** **for their support.**

* * *

"Hey, Mr. MVP." Ruby said to Jay as he joined her on a bench in the courtyard the next day.

"Hey." He responded settling in.

"How'd it go?" Ruby asked of him.

"It was, really fun." Jay said slowly. "I think the team's starting to accept me."

"This all must be really weird for you." Ruby told him seeing as his father had raised him pretty much with a one against the world mentality.

"Yeah. But I like it." Jay smiled and it was contagious.

"Good."

"So, I was wondering." Jay started. "Maybe we could get together sometime, without the others-" Whatever he was going to say next was cut off by Evie rushing up with Mal in tow.

"Ruby!" She exclaimed. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

"Tell her." Evie demanded of Mal.

"Ben asked me on a," Mal took a deep breath. "A date."

Ruby's eyes widened almost comically and she turned to Jay. "I have to go." She gathered her things and grabbed Mal's arm with Evie on her other side.

* * *

"Alright, easy on the blush." Mal warned Ruby as she gently applied the product. "Wouldn't want to scare him off. Not that I could."

"Relax someone had to be Evie's doll back on the island." Ruby told her reassuringly. "She taught me how to applied blush before we could even talk. Always use upward strokes."

"Well you know mom, never really big on beauty tips." Mal said. "And I never had a sister."

"Well now you do." Ruby told her. "Besides we're going to need all the family we can get if we don't pull this off." Mal nodded then Ruby capped the lipstick she was using. "Alright, all done." She pulled Mal up and over to the mirror just as Evie came from the closet and helped Mal into her leather jacket.

"Wow." Mal said staring at herself in the mirror. "I look,"

"Say it." Evie encouraged her with her head on her shoulder.

"Not hideous." Mal said softly.

"Not even close." Ruby assured her just as there was a knock at the door.

Mal went to answer it while Ruby and Evie stood behind the door the closed it when she left.

* * *

The next day Ruby was sitting in her writing class, the only class she didn't have with any of her other friends, luckily she had Doug.

"You must write at least five hundred words stating why and how dragons went extinct." The teacher droned on about an assignment. "You have an hour and a half, your time begins now." He said turning over the sand clock on his desk.

Halfway through her first paragraph Ruby felt a nudge from her left side, Doug and he gestured out the window and there was Jay waving his arms somewhat frantically, and gesturing for her to come outside.

Subtly she shook her head and gestured to her work.

He shook his head move vehemently and gestured again.

More firmly she said no, but when he pouted and clasped his hands in front of him her resolve broke and she glanced at the teacher before muttering an enchantment on her pen for it to write the assignment for her.

Ruby looked back at Jay to see his proud smile, then to Doug who was staring, she shrugged off his silent question and went back to his own work. Ruby waited for the pen to finished,then Chad turned slightly from his seat in front of her at the sound of the scribbles at stared incredulously.

Ruby smirked at him the clicked her teeth twice and winked nodding for him to turn back around.

The teacher glanced up and Ruby quickly grabbed the pen but released at as soon as his head was down. Within minutes it was finished and she offered Doug a quick wave then handed the teacher her papers before leaving to meet Jay outside.

"What is it?"

"C'mon, I wanna show you something."

"What?"

"Well I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Jay smirked then grabbed her hand taking off and out the school.

* * *

"Who's bike is this?" Ruby questioned staring that the moped that Jay had dragged them to.

"Ben's, he let me borrow it for our date." Jay said easily holding out one of the helmets for her to take.

"That what this is?"

"If you want it to be?" Jay said suddenly shy. "Cuz' if not it can just be two friends hanging out you know-"

Jay's rambles were cut off by Ruby placing her finger against his lips. "I'd love to go on a date with you Jay." She told him.

"Okay." He nodded dazed then climbed onto the bike, Ruby climbed on behind him. "Hang on." He said over his shoulder with a smirk.

Jay had taken them a little ways off the school property to where the Enchanted Lake was.

"Tell me something no one knows about you." Jay said as they moved across the bridge that would lead them to the lake. "Not Mal or Evie, or anyone."

"Uh," Ruby started. "Okay. I was named after my mother, so my real name is Irazebeth." Jay snickered. "I know go ahead and laugh."

"I'm not laughing. I think its cute."

"Please." Ruby scoffed.

"I'm serious. Jay told her. "Look, we're here." He pointed over to a half ruined temple and in front of it was the lake.

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah it is." Jay said softly. "C'mon." He grabbed her hand and led her over to a picnic that was set up.

* * *

Despite having known each other forever they never ran out of things to talk about, it came natural.

"You got a little." Jay told Ruby gesturing to the corner of her mouth were she had a small bt of chocolate. She moved to wipe it but missed. "Here." He reached out and wiped it off with his thumb, then brought it to his mouth and licked it off causing Ruby to blush.

"Ew."

Jay laughed then gestured to the lake. "Ready to go for a swim?"

"You know how to swim?" Ruby asked skeptically.

"Yeah," Jay said brightly. "Don't you?" He asked to which Ruby shook her head. "I'll teach you." He said jumping to his feet and taking off his leather jacket. "C'mon." He pulled her up as well.

"No Jay, I'm really-" Ruby started to protest but her cut her off."

"It'll be fun!" He spoke while unconsiously moving closer to the edge.

"Jay-"

"Trust me!"

"Jay-"

"Just-"

"Jay!" Ruby exclaimed as he moved to close to the edge and tripped off anf fell into the covered her mouth with her hand while she laughed as he popped back up.

"You laughing at me?" He asked flipping back he hair.

"No" Ruby said still giggling. "Never."

"Liar!" He said splashing her with some water.

"Hey now," Ruby said backing up. "Don't mess with the dress."

"You right, I'm sorry." He held up his hand. "Help me out of here."

Foolishly she went over to help him, and grabbed his hand, she saw his smirk a second too late as he pulled her into the water with him with a splash. "Jay!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't resist."

"Oh, Evie's gonna' kill you." She said pushing back her wet hair and looking down at her now drenched clothes. "You're in big trouble, big trouble."

"I'm sorry." He said still laughing.

"Shut up Jay!" She told her grumpily.

"Let me help you out of here." He easily picked her up by her waist and sat her on the edge of the temple then hopped up next to her.

"You're a jerk." Ruby mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Jay said while wrapping her in his jacket. "I couldn't help myself." Ruby sighed but couldn't help to smile. Jay bumped her shoulder with his. "Forgive me?" Ruby shook her head but was still smiling.

Jay placed his hand on the cheek farthest away from him and brought her to face him then gently kissed her.

"How about now?" Jay asked leaning his forehead against hers, Ruby bit her lip and nodded then kissed him again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Shout you to** ** _SakuSyao02_** ** _, Layla347,_** **and** ** _fallondyson_** **for the support.**

* * *

"Children, excuse me, um, as you know its family day here at Auradon Prep, and because your family can't be here due to, uh, distance, we've arranged for a special treat." Fairy Godmother smiled at Mal, Ruby, Evie, Carlos, and Jay.

There was a TV on a stand in front of the classroom. She rushed over to it and turned the screen on. There, four villains appeared on the screen‐sitting down and trying to work the computer on their end.

"I don't see anything," Maleficent grumbled. "Nor do I hear,"

"Kids," Fairy Godmother beckoned to the teens sitting in their chairs. The five teens reluctantly got up and stood with her.

"Can I please see a remote? I hate electronics." Maleficent howled. Suddenly, their side worked and they could see the children in front of them.

"Oh, Evie! How beautiful!" The Evil Queen said. "You know what they say; the poisoned apple doesn't fall very far from the tree." She added.

"Don't you mean the weeds?" Maleficent said.

"Who's the old bat?" Cruella said harshly, pointing at Fairy Godmother.

"This is Fairy Godmother," Ruby said gently.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent teased.

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carriage!" Fairy godmother defended, insulted.

"You really couldn't give Cinderella until 1 am? I mean, really?" Maleficent smirked. "What? The hamsters have to be back on their little wheels?"

"They were mice!" Fairy Godmother huffed.

Mal apologized to Fairy Godmother until she stood off to the side, miffed about her conversation with Maleficent.

"Hey, mom!" Mal said with a small wave.

"Hi, Godmother." Ruby said.

"Mal! Ruby!" Maleficent shrieked in surprise. "I m‐m‐miss you two." She said, looking nervous. She wanted to talk about the wand and the plan but couldn't with Fairy Godmother in the room.

"You children are never very far from our thoughts!" Jafar said helpfully.

"When will I get to see you both?" Maleficent asked.

"Well, there's a big coronation coming up, so probably sometime after then." Mal said.

"When?" Maleficent asked.

"Friday. 10 am." Ruby said shortly.

"Are you sure I can't see you before that?" Maleficent asked in a fake sweet voice. "I don't know what I will do if I can't get my hands on that magic wa‐"‐ Maleficent was elbowed by the other villains‐"You two! My little magic nuggets that I love so much…" Maleficent said, quickly fixing her mistake. The villains all chimed in with fake smiles and baby‐talking to their children.

"C‐Carlos!" Cruella shrieked. "Is that a dog?" she asked, getting her face very close to the screen. "Oh, yes baby, it would make the perfect size for earmuffs!" She cackled, squeezing the dog plush toy sewed onto her shirt.

"He's the perfect size for a pet!" Carlos shouted. "This dog loves me and I love him, and FYI, your dog is stuffed. So give it a rest!"

Cruella pulled her head back in disbelief that her son would talk back to her. The other villains laughed.

"Ooh, burn!" Jafar cackled.

"Oh, give it a rest, you two‐ bit salesman!" Cruella barked. They got into a heated argument, while the Descendants looked on uncomfortably. Finally, Jay rushed forward and turned the TV off. All of them looked sad.

"I'm so sorry," Fairy Godmother said, looking at them with pity.

"Thanks for the special treat." Jay said.

"Of course," she replied. All five teenagers turned and gathered their things before leaving the library classroom.

"M, Ruby, what do you think our parents are going to do to us if we don't pull this off?" Evie asked.

"I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately proud of us for doing our best." Mal said.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"No," Ruby said quickly. "I think we are definitely goners." The left the library in down spirits.

* * *

A while later they were all in the boys' room going over the plan for the coronation. Mal spread out a map and pictures and told them her plan. "The wand will be here in the front, under the Beast's spell jar. I will be in the front as well. You guys will be up in the balcony," Mal started. She looked up at Carlos. "Carlos," she said, nodding her head to him.

"Okay, I will find the limo so we can open the barrier and get back on the island." He said.

Ruby dug around in her bag and pulled out a blue perfume bottle and handed it to Evie.

"Evie, you will use this on the drive. Two sprays of this and he will be out like a light." She instructed.

Evie nodded then everyone silently separated while Mal sat down at the table and flipped through her spell book. Ruby caught sight of what she was looking at‐ a spell to break a love spell.

"Mal, you want to break Ben's love spell?" She asked shocked.

"Yeah, you know, for after." Mal confessed. Ruby sat down beside her and Evie stood just to the side. "I've just been thinking," Mal confessed. "you know, when the villains finally do invade Auradon, kick everyone out of their homes, loot and pillage, and destroy everything that is good and beautiful, I just thought Ben still being in love with me seems a little too…cruel." Mal said. She then sighed and slammed the book closed and stormed out of the room.

"Mal!" Ruby tried to call after her but she just left and slammed the door shut behind her.

Ruby and Evie looked at each other sadly and shrugged.

* * *

"Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest." The students sang behind Ben as he walked forward.

The descendents arrived just in time to catch the end of the song and to see Ben bow.

Everyone cheered while the five villain's children moved through the courtyard Carlos and Jay immediately going towards the chocolate fountain, Carlos handing Duke to Ruby as he went.

* * *

"Ready?" the camera man asked.

"Oh, by the way, I have a new girlfriend." Ben told his parents as they posed for a picture together.

His parents were surprised, but relieved. "Well, I never wanted to say anything, but I always thought that Audrey was a little self‐absorbed. A fake smile‐ kind of a kiss‐up. Do we know your new girlfriend?

"On the count of three." The cameraman said. "One, two…"

"You sort of know her. Mal!" Ben said, waving her over. Mal told Ruby and Evie goodbye and turned towards them. Belle and Adam's faces dropped in shock.

"Three!" The cameraman said, taking their picture.

Mal walked over to us. "Mal, I want to introduce you to my parents." Ben said, hugging her. "This is Mal‐from the island." He told his parents. His parents were still in deep‐shock mode. "My girlfriend." Ben finished, smiling warmly at her.

"Hi," Belle and Adam said. "I was thinking maybe she can join us for lunch." Ben said.

"Of‐Of course." Bella stuttered. "Any friend of Ben's…" Adam trailed.

"Um, I actually came with my friends." Mal said, pointing at Ruby, Evie, Carlos, and Jay who waved.

"Well, you should invite them." Belle said to Ben. "Because the more the merrier!" she said, looking a bit scared now as Carlos ate food with his hands.

"Yeah, I'll go grab my friends." Mal said. "Uh, how about a game of croquet before lunch?" Adam asked, trying to seem polite.

"Of course," Mal said politely.

"Game on" Ben said, fist bumping his dad.

"Game on." His dad replied. Mal held on to Ben's arm as they walked past me to gather their friends.

* * *

A while into the croquet game Carlos was chasing around Duke, Ben and Jay were very much into their game, Evie and Belle were sharing beauty tips and Ruby stood with Mal observing everything that was happening..

Aurora's mother‐Queen Leah‐ walked past and stopped to look at them. "Hello there," she said.

"Hi." Mal said politely.

"Hello." Ruby said.

"Now, have we met?" Queen Leah asked.

"No, I don't think so." Mal said. "We're new. We're sort of like, transfer students." She smiled.

Queen Leah nodded, and then caught sight of Audrey. "Grammy!" Audrey smiled.

"Oh, Audrey! Give Grammy a kiss." She smiled.

"Grammy?" Mal asked.

"Mal, c'mon. Let's leave." Ruby said, linking arms with her but Mal stood her ground.

"Sleeping Beauty's mother." Audrey said venomously. "Grammy, I don't think you want to be talking to these girls. Unless you feel like taking another hundred‐year nap."

"Audrey, back off." Ruby snapped. That's when it seemed to click in Queen Leah's mind the longer she stared at Mal.

"What? You?" She exclaimed loudly. "How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?" she said.

Ruby looked over at Ben and waved him over. Ben jogged to them. "Queen Leah, it's okay." Ben said wrapping his arm around Mal's shoulder and resting his other hand on Ruby's. Everyone's attention was focused on them now. "Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal. And her god-daughter Ruby. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?" Ben asked.

"A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us?" Queen Leah said. "You remember, don't you?"‐She asked the crowd‐"The poison apples‐and the spells. Spells. My daughter, was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse." She spat. "So her first words, her first steps, I missed it all! You mustn't trust her!"

She turned away and Audrey held her. "I'm so sorry," Mal started, attempting to reach out towards Queen Leah to comfort her.

"Stay away from her!" Chad said, rushing over and pushing Mal.

"Don't do this Chad." Ben warned him.

"What? They were raised by their parents, Ben." He said. "What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay?" Chad said.

Chad stepped around me to point at Mal. "You stole another girl's boyfriend." He turned to Jay. "You enjoy hurting people!" He said. "You," he pointed to Ruby, "you're just a little witch who cheats. And you," he said rounding on Evie. "You're nothing but a cheat and a gold digger."

"Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?" She asked. She pointed it towards Chad and it showed his face. He gasped in offense and smacked her hand. Jay ran forward and grabbed Chad by his shirt, pushing him back

Evie held up a perfume bottle and sprayed Chad in the face with it twice. Chad fell to the ground unconscious. "Chad?!" Audrey yelled propping his head up. "Chad? Can you hear me?" Audrey panicked. Everyone started whispering about what Evie just did.

"Come on, Mal!" Evie said, pulling Mal back. Jay grabbed Ruby's hand and the five of them ran

"I feared something like this would happen." Adam said.

"This isn't their fault!" Ben protested.

"No, son. It's yours." He grabbed his wife's hand‐who was looking especially shocked.

"Mom?" Ben pleaded. She said nothing, and walked away with his father. Everyone was looking at Ben.

* * *

The Descendants all sitting at a picnic table, Ben stood behind Mal, holding onto her shoulders. "How is everyone? Yeah? Hey, listen. Forget about it, all right? It was nothing. Forget about it. Let it go." Ben rambled. "Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay. I have to go. I'll see you guys later." Ben promised, before walking off.

"Listen, Evie, I want to talk about earlier today. I just‐"

"Doug!" Chad snapped.

"It's my fault, Doug. I'm sorry." Evie apologized.

"No, I‐"

"Doug!" Chad commanded.

Doug quietly apologized but went over to join the others

"How long did she think that was going to lat? Mal was nothing but a bad girl infatuation." Audrey scoffed and she and Jane walked by.

"Yeah," Jane said slowing down and leaning closer to Mal. "I mean it's not like he was gonna' make a villain a queen." She and Audrey walked off giggling. After seeing the hurt look on Mal's face Ruby whipped out their spell book and began performing the spell on her own.

 _"Beware. Foreswear. Undo Jane's hair."_ She waved her hands then a loud shriek followed by gasps sounded behind them. Ruby quickly stood up and turned to the shocked crowd. "There's a lot more where that came from." Ruby spat at them.

"Excuse me, who do you think you are?" Audrey asked snidely.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" When Ruby received no response, she started flipping through the spell book once again causing the crown to quickly disperse. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow." Ruby said turning back to face her friends. "Let's grab that wand and blow this popsicle stand." They all nodded and began walking away from the table.


	9. Chapter 9

**Shout out to** ** _Layla347_ for the support.**

"Hey Ruby," Mal said gently the next day before the coronation as Ruby was helping her with her hair.  
"Yeah?" Ruby answered.  
"I just wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday. You know, sticking up for me."  
"Of course, that's what family does." Ruby told her.  
"How did you know the spell would work?"

"I didn't. I was just kinda' hoping for the best you know?"  
"Yeah. But we are stronger together."  
"Yeah, we are." Ruby then stood up straight. "C'mon let's get you into that dress. We have a wand to steal." She said pulling her up.

* * *

"At last here we are broadcasting live from the coronation where Prince Benjamin will soon be crowned King. I'm Snow White bringing you up to the second coverage of who's the fairest of them all."  
"On the Isle of the Lost the villains threw their popcorn at the TV. "I'm Snow White," Evil Queen mocked. "Who are you kidding she's definitely had work done."  
p class="MsoNormal""Oh Fairy Godmother is looking radiant." Snow White boasted. "But what is up with Jane's hair? And there's Fairy Godmothers wand."  
"I want that wand." Maleficent exclaimed leaning closer to the TV.  
"Do you, hadn't heard." Cruella said sarcastically making Maleficent glare at her.  
"Oh and here comes Ben now." Snow White continued as the screen showed the carriage Ben was riding in.  
Evil Queen gasped when Ben and his date were show stepping out of the carriage. "Well if it isn't-"  
"My daughter." Maleficent cut her off. "Looking like some kind of princess?"  
"Princess," Snow White said at the same time. "Mow let's see who his beauty is wearing. Evie."  
"Evie, my Evie." Evil Queen exclaimed jumping up from her seat.  
"Someone named Evie designed her dress."  
"Oh wow your daughter sewed a dress." Maleficent taunted. "Meanwhile my girl duped a prince and she's this close to grabbing that magic wand."  
"Bitter party of one. Bitter party of one." Evil Queen called out teasingly.  
"It's happening people. It's happening." Maleficent shouted running around the room. "Villains our revenge begins today." She told them and they all cackled.

* * *

Inside the hall up on the balcony Jay reached over and grabbed Ruby's hand that was gripping the railing tightly he tried to give her a reassuring look that she returned just as the bug doors opened and Ben strode in.  
Ben knelt in front of his parents and Fairy Godmother and the front of the room and Fairy Godmother took the crown from King Adam's head and placed it on Ben's.  
As Fairy Godmother took the wand from Beast's spell jar Mal glanced up at her friends in the balcony.  
"Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Auradon, with justice and mercy? As long as you shall reign?" Fairy godmother spoke.  
"I do solemnly swear." Ben responded.

* * *

"Grab the thing already!" Maleficent snapped.

* * *

"Then it is my honour, and my joy," Fairy Godmother said while tapping Ben's shoulder with the wand. "To bless our new King-" She was cut off by the wand be snatched from her hand.

* * *

"Yes!" The villains on the island cheered.  
Then there was a shaking on the island as the wands magic hit the barrier that surrounded it.  
"The barrier is broken," Evil Queen said in shock. "We're free!"  
Maleficent quickly ran out to the balcony. "Scepter. Now!" She called and as it flew into her hand she cackled then disappeared in a cloud of green.

* * *

"Child what are you doing?"Fairy Godmother shouted at her daughter who had grabbed the wand and was now being whipped around by its power.  
"If you won't make me beautiful I'll do it myself." Jane responded. "Bibbi-Bobbdi-Boo." Jane tried the spell but the wand wasn't pleased with its new owner and continued to fight her.  
"Take cover!" King Adam yelled as sparks began to fly.  
Mal quickly ran forward and grabbed the wand from Jane. "Be careful Mal." Belle called out.  
Jane ran off embarrassed when Mal finally wrestled the wand away from her. Once the wand was securely in Mal's hand the others in the balcony quickly ran down.  
"Mal, give me the wand." Ben pleaded.  
"Stand back." Mal warned as the other burst through the doors.  
"It's okay." Ben tried again.  
"Ben, I said stand back." Mal shouted.  
"I told you so." Audrey bragged but was quickly silenced when Mal turned the wand on her.  
"Let's go." Carlos said once they had caught up to Mal.  
"Revenge time." Jay added.  
"You really wanna' do this?" Ben asked of Mal.  
"We have no choice Ben," Mal cried. "Our parents-"  
"Your parents made their choice now you make yours."  
"I think I wanna' be good." Mal said after a pause.  
"You are good."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because, because I'm listening to my heart."  
"I wanna' listen to my heart too. And my heart is telling me that we are not out parents." Mal said turning to face her friends. "I mean stealing things doesn't make you happy," she spoke to Jay. "No tourney and victory pizza with the guys make you happy. And Ruby, Ruby makes you happy." She said the last part softly and Jay grinned pulling Ruby closer to him.  
"And scratching dude's belly makes you happy who would have thought." She told Carlos. "And Evie, you do not have to play dumb to get a guy, you are so smart." Evie gave a teary smile. "And Ruby, magic doesn't make you happy, no going to school and being with Jay makes you happy." Ruby smile teary and rested her head on Jays shoulder. "And seeing my sister happy, that makes me happy. And I don't wanna' take over the world with evil, it doesn't make me happy. I wanna' go to school and be with Ben, because Ben makes me really happy." Mal said turning around and showing her ring. "Us being friends makes me really happy, not destroying things. I choose good you guys." Mal said holding out her fist.  
"I choose good too." Jay said putting his fist in.  
"I choose good." Ruby did the same.  
"Good." Evie said putting her hand in as well.  
"So just to be clear we don't have to be worried about how really mad out parents are gonna' be?" Carlos questioned making them all laugh. "Because they're gonna' be really mad."  
"You're parents can't reach you here." Ben told them helpfully.  
"Okay then," Carlos said putting his hand in. "Good."  
Mal urged Ben to join them with a nod and he did and the rest of the people around them applauded that was abruptly cut off by a loud clap of thunder that was followed by a green cloud of smoke the landed in the middle of the room and cleared to reveal Maleficent.  
"I'm back." She sang taunting, Fairy Godmother.  
"Go away mother." Mal pleaded.  
"You're funny." Maleficent cackled then snorted. "She's very funny. Here, wand me." She commanded of her daughter. "Chop, chop."  
Mal made to hand her the wand but instead quickly threw it to Fairy Godmother. "Bibbi-Bobbdi-"  
"Boo!" Maleficent mocked and raised her scepter freezing everyone in the room save for the descendants and herself. "Psych." Maleficent cackled once again and strolled up to King Adam and removed his glasses. "In another time, in another time." She placed his glasses on top of his head and moved over to Fairy Godmother humming as she went and snatched the wand. "Oh, oh no. Someone needs to pluck their nose hairs."Maleficent said childishly.  
"Where should we begin? I know, let's start by getting rid of this." Maleficent pointed the wand at Mal and Ben's ring flew off and onto it. "Perfect fit." She moved under Fairy Godmother's frozen arms while Mal looked sadly down at her bare hands. "Falling in love is weak." She said knocking Ben's crown askew. "And ridiculous. It's now what you want." Maleficent told her daughter.  
"You don't know what I want! Mom have you every once asked me what I want. I'm not you."  
"Well obviously, I've had years and years and years of practice being. You'll get there."  
"No I will not." Mal denied. "And I really wish you'd never gotten there yourself."  
You're wrong godmother." Ruby spoke up. "Love is not weak, or ridiculous. It's actually really amazing."  
"I know one thing young ladies; you have no room for love in your lives." Maleficent said pointing the wand at them.  
And now we command wand to our hands." Mal and Ruby said together and after e brief struggle the wand flew into their outstretched hands./p  
"It worked." Mal gasped.  
"I hardly think so," Maleficent began pacing. "Quite frankly I find all this tedious and very immature. Give me the wand. Give me the wand!" Maleficent shrieked.  
"Hold on guys." Carlos spoke up. "Maybe good really is more powerful than evil."  
"Please you're killing me." Maleficent cackled then called to dude who ran up her and began licking her face. "Oh dog breath. Breath, get off me." She said dropping him to the floor. Jay then ran up and tried to grab her scepter but she held strong. Maleficent smirked and the caressed his arm. "Gaston should be jealous." The knocked him down to the floor. "Enough!" She shouted as the green smoke started to envelope her. "You will all regret this!"  
When the smoke cleared Maleficent was gone and in her place was her giant dragon. The dragon stared down Jay before blasting him with fire which he quickly dodged.  
"Jay run!"Ruby shouted and Jay did but dragon Maleficent flew in front of him and block his path, he ran back and towards the front of the room but the dragon was there again.  
"Jay come on!" Carlos called and Jay ran back towards them.  
Evie moved forward and held out her mirror. "Magic mirror shine a bright light." The mirror did as asked and Evie shined the light directly into the dragon's eye.  
"Get behind me E!" Mal yelled as she and Ruby moved forward.  
"Leave our friends alone." Ruby yelled at the dragon.  
"This is between you and us mother." Mal continued.  
"The strength of evil is good as none when stands before five hearts as one! The strength of evil is good as none when stands before five hearts as one! The strength of evil is good as none when stands before five hearts as one!" Dragon Maleficent tried to convince Mal by having a staring contest both of their eyes turning green but in the end, surprisingly, Mal won and Maleficent once again disappeared in a cloud of green and in her place was a tiny lizard.  
Everyone gasped. "What happened?"  
"Did you do it?"  
"I don't know." Mal answered and Fairy Godmother was unfrozen.  
"No, no. You're mother did." She said approached the lizard crouching down need Mal. "She shrank down to the love in her heart. That's why it's no itty-bitty."  
"Is she gonna' be like that forever?" Ruby questioned from just behind Mal leaning over to see her godmother better.  
"Well forever is a long time. But you both learned to love. So could she."  
"I believe this belongs to you." Mal said handing Fairy Godmother her wand back.  
"And I believe this," Fairy Godmother said picking up Ben's ring and handing it to Mal. "Belongs to you." Fairy Godmother stood "You all have earned yourselves an 'A' in goodness class." She began waving her wand. "Bibbi-Bobbdi-Boo!" and with that everyone was unfrozen.  
Ben growled loudly and began running down the stairs but Mal quickly stopped him. "Okay we got this all wrapped up here." Mal said and Ben smiled and picked her up in a big hug.  
Ben sighed and looked around. "Next time I save you okay?"  
"How about we don't have a next time?" She tweaked Ben's crown and Ruby looked over and noticed Fairy Godmother reprimanding her daughter.  
"Hey, Mal." Ruby called then nodded over to where the pair was.  
Mal nodded then turned back to Ben. "I'll be right back."  
Ruby said something similar to Jay and then they approached Fairy Godmother and Jane.  
"I love you, but you are on a major time out." The heard Fairy Godmother say before Mal cut it.  
"Don't be too hard on Jane." Mal said to the headmistress.  
"Yeah, we were the ones who put all that crazy stuff in her head." Ruby continued.  
"You are beautiful."  
"Inside and out."  
"Your mom got that right."  
"I guess I did get pretty lucky in the mother department." Jane said.  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
Fairy Godmother lead her daughter away and Audrey slowly approached Mal, the two shared a look before Audrey gave a small curtsy which Mal returned then Ruby and Audrey shared a nod of respect.  
"Hey!" Mal suddenly called out to the servant who was covering lizard Maleficent with Beast's spell jar. "Be careful. That's my mom." She continued making everyone laugh.  
The five descendant plus Ben gathered around in a group hug.  
"Let's get this party started." Jay called out.  
 _"Oh eh oh ehh!"_


	10. Chapter 10

The celebration after the coronation had begun with a bang, fireworks shooting up from the school.

Mal, Ruby and Evie stood together and began singing

 _Oh, oh, yeah,_

 _Oh, yeah, yeah,_

 _Lets set it off,_

 _Oh yeah,_

 _You can make it happen,_

 _Oh eh oh eh hey!_

Ben came out and began. _Kings and queens, it's our time to rise,_

 _Write the book, story of our lives,_

 _This is us taking back the night,_

Ben held out his hand and Mal strutted of and began singing. _Break the spell, we were born this way,_

 _Be yourself, forget the DNA,_

 _Everybody raise your hands and say,_

 _Oh, eh, oh, eh_

Evie came strutting out and began. _Sound the alarm, get off your feet,_

 _Let's set it off and rock this beat,_

 _Dance till your heart is wild and free,_

 _Feeling the power, let it all out,_

 _Like what you see in the mirror, shout,_

 _We got the keys, the kingdom's ours_

 _Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

 _Oh eh oh eh hey!_

Everyone joined in. _Let's set it off! Oh, yeah,_

 _Start a chain reaction, and never let it stop,_

 _Let's set it off! Oh, yeah,_

 _You can make it happen, with everything you got,_

 _Let's set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off!_

 _We got to set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off!_

 _Oh, eh, oh, eh_

Jay and Carlos sauntered over to where Jane was sitting and each took a seat beside her. _Yo, it's time to set thing off,_

 _Let's make it happen now,_

 _I'mma make my own future, ignore all the rumours,_

 _Show'em how passion sound,_

 _They all told me I should back down,_

 _Judgin' me cause of my background,_

 _Thinkin' 'bout changing my path now,_

 _Nah, I ain't goin' out like that now,_

Ruby strutted over to where Jay was seated on the steps and grabbed him arm pulling him up. _Feeling the power, let it all out,_

 _Like what you see in the mirror, shout,_

 _We got the keys, the kingdom's ours,_ Ruby winked and ran off, Jay tried to follow but was blocked by their peers.

 _Lets set it off! Oh, yeah,_

 _Start a chain reaction, and never let it stop,_

 _Lets set it off! Oh, yeah,_

 _You can make it happen with everything you got,_

 _Lets set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off!_

 _We got to set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off!_

 _We got to set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off!_

 _We got to set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off!_

 _3, 2, 1,_

 _Oh, oh, yeah!_

 _Lets set it off! Oh, yeah,_

 _Start a chain reaction, and never let it stop,_

 _Lets set it off! Oh, yeah,_

 _You can make it happen with everything you got,_

 _Lets set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off!_

 _We got to set it off!_

 _Get ready, set it off!_

 _We got to set it off!_

Everyone bowed to where Mal and Ben were at the top of the castle before continuing to dance.

The lights flashed.

The music blared.

Jay pulled Ruby close and watched her eyes light up along with the fireworks in the sky before pressing his lips to hers. When they separated she smiled brightly before Jay picked her up and twirled her around.

* * *

"Oh, we were having so much fun I almost forgot. You didn't think this was the end of our story? Did you?"

* * *

Ruby looked up at Mal on the balcony and winked.

* * *

 **OMG it's over -ugly cry face-.**

 **I really did enjoy writing this story and I honestly could not have done it without all the support from you all. You guys are awesome and if I could hug every single one of you I really would.**

 **So once again big thanks to the support I received from everyone.**

 **I understand that there is a sequel to** _ **Descendants**_ **in the works and when it does come out I will most definitely will be continuing Ruby's story with the gang.**

 **But until then you guys should check out the other stories I've written and for my Marvel fans I have another story coming out soon with a whole new OC and love interest, so be on the look out for that.**

 **Byyyeeee**


	11. Chapter 11

Mal stirred the boiling cauldron while Ruby held their spell book.

"Wicked ways beneath the skin. Let all who taste in now join in." they both chanted together and watched as the cauldron boiled over

Jay and Carlos poured in buckets full of apples. Evie dropped in the last one and they all laughed evilly.

 _We got other ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _We got other ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D!_

Everyone grabbed an apple out of the cauldron and held it high.

 _So many ways to be Wicked._

* * *

 **I hope everyone saw the trailer for** ** _Descendants 2_** **because I did and I loved it. This is just to let you guys know that this story will be continuing right here in this book, so you don't have to go far searching for Ruby's story.**

 **Speaking of Ruby, I can't wait until the movie comes out so I can continue Ruby's story with the gang.**

 **With that being said. Based on the previews and the trailer what do you guys is going to happen in the movie. And how do you think Ruby will be affected.**

 **Let me know!**

 **I'll see you soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright folks here we go, we're officially starting _Descendants 2._**

* * *

"I think it's time we gave Auradon a taste of something evil." Ruby told her group of friends.

Mal stirred the boiling cauldron while Ruby held their spell book.

"Wicked ways beneath the skin. Let all who taste in now join in." they both chanted together and watched as the cauldron boiled over

Jay and Carlos poured in buckets full of apples. Evie dropped in the last one and they all laughed evilly.

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D!_

Everyone grabbed an apple out of the cauldron and held it high.

 _C'mon_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey (Ha ha)_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

Everything was back the way it used to be, only this time, they were wreaking havoc in Auradon, with the help of The Evil Queen, they've decided to take inspiration from her, and put a spell on a whole bunch of apples.

Mal ran down a hallway filled with Auradon kids slamming locker s shut to reveal the 'Long Live Evil' emblem spray printed on the doors in the shape or Maleficent.

 _Crashing the party_

 _Guess they lost my invitation_

 _Friendly reminder_

 _Got my own kind of persuasion_

Carlos ran down the hall carrying a bucket filled with apples which he tossed down.

 _Looks this place_

 _Could use a bit of misbehavior_

 _Happily ever after_

 _With a little flavor_

Jay was on the steps leading into the school tossing and kicking apples at the band.

 _Bad to the bone_

 _With even worse intentions_

 _We're gonna' steal the show_

 _And leave em' all defenseless._

Evie ran through a classroom and set and apple on Fairy Godmother's podium.

 _A fairy tale life can be—oh—so overrated_

 _So raise your voices_

 _And let's get it activated_

Ruby was being carried through the school on the shoulders of the Tourney team.

 _Cruel and Unusual_

 _We're taking control_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _With us evil lives on_

 _The right side of wrong_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _Apple apple_

 _Dip dip_

 _Wanna try it?_

 _Tick tick_

 _Take a bite_

 _C'mon, be bold_

 _Change the way the story's told_

Mal, Ruby and Evie were handing out the poisoned candied apples at lunch. Jay was on the field with cheerleaders and Carlos was tossing them to King Adam and Queen Belle.

 _This time the dark is finally getting your attention_

 _We're wicked by the book and class is back in session_

 _You like it steal it, gotta beat 'em to the treasure_

 _A rite of passage_

 _Bad just doesn't get much better!_

 _Long live havin' some fun_

 _We take what we want_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _With us evil lives on_

 _The right side of wrong_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

Ruby and Mal had taken down the Auradon Flag and replaced it with their 'Long Live Evil' emblem flag. That was half purple and half red.

 _Mother!_

 _Always knows best_

Evie was in a classroom flipping through a book.

 _Show her_

 _Pass every test_

Carlos was in the hallway with headphones trying to block the noise.

 _Hear her_

 _Voice in my head_

 _Evil is the only_

 _Real way to win_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _Let's go!_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _Yeah!_

 _Long live havin' some fun_

 _We take what we want_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _With us evil lives on_

 _The right side of wrong_

 _There's so many ways to be wicked_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey!_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _W-I-C-K-E-D_

 _We got all the ways to be_

 _So many ways to be wicked_

They'd successfully managed to turn everyone in Auradon Evil. It was a dream come true.

Unfortunately it was only that. A dream. Which Ruby realized when she was rudely awakened from it.

"Ruby," A voice said shaking her. "Ruby wake up! We're gonna' be late for class."

Ruby finally opened her eyes and was met with Jay's brown eyes.

'That's right.' She thought to herself. She'd fallen asleep on his bed while studying for Fairy History.

"Sorry, I guess I fell asleep."

"You alright?" Jay asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just swamped with school work, helping Evie schedule her customers, keeping you up with all your sports and-" She was interrupted by the TV.

 _"_ _At the Royal_ C _otillion_ _former Villain Kid, Mal the daughter or Maleficent will become King Benjamin's Lady of the court."_

Ruby groaned and grabbed the remote shutting the TV off.

"Helping Mal get prepped for that."

"Babe, relax!" Jay said rubbing her shoulders up and down. "You've read the history of fairies cover to cover. Evie has Doug helping her. Tourney season's over and the Quintilian is a week away. You've got this. Alright?" She nodded with a small smile and he smiled as well pressing a kiss to her forehead. "C'mon we're gonna be late."

He grabbed her bag from the foot of the bed and tossed it over his shoulder picking up his then taking her hand with his other.

"Hey," she said stopping him. "Where's your ring?" She questioned feeling his bare finger when they entwined with hers. The ring in question was given to him back when the Tourney team had one championship.

"Oh, uh. I'm getting it cleaned."

"That's like the third time in the last two months." Ruby pointed out.

"Really?" She nodded. "Well who's counting? Let's get out of here." He said quickly changing the subject and leading her from the room.

"Jay," she stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Do you even wonder what life would be like, if we were back on the Isle?"

"I try not to." Jay said confused. "Why?"

"No reason, I was just thinking."

* * *

It's been six months since Ben made his proclamation to give the children of the most feared villains a chance.

Since Ben's coronation he and Mal had made themselves official, which means Mal was on her way to officially becoming a lady of the court.

Evie was living her dream and war Auradon's official seamstress. Her relationship with Doug was also blossoming.

Carlos had finally started coming out of his shell and was one of the star players in tourney and on the fencing team.

Jay on the other hand had dominated every sport that he went out for, he had led the tourney team to victory in the championship and was currently captain of the fencing team.

Ruby was basically the overall manager of the VK's. She was Evie's business partner- besides Doug-, Jay's sports manager, keeping him up to date with his athletics and academics. She was Carlos' closest confidante about a certain daughter of a certain Fairy Godmother. And last but not least her relationship with Mal had only gotten stronger.

The same couldn't be said for her relationship with Jay.

* * *

"Ruby," Mal said running to her, her newly blonde hair flying behind her. "Here," she said taking their spell book out from her bag. "You're turn. Evie caught me. Now she's trying to get me to give it to the museum."

"What?" Ruby said shocked.

"Yeah." Mal shoved the book into Ruby's locker. "Just hang onto it for a while okay?"

"No problem." Ruby said shuffling books around. The little crown Jay had given her hanging down from the top. "I'm gonna need it soon anyway."

"Thank you Ruby." Mal said sincerely.

"No problem. You know we're in this together right?"

"Always." Mal nodded taking her hand.

They met up with the others outside the hallways that led to the classrooms.

She and Evie were discussing Mal's dress for the Cotillion and the other appointments that were scheduled for the day. She was still holding Mal's hand.

And ahead of them Jay and Carlos were leading the way for them.

"Hey Jay." "Hi Jay." Was all Ruby heard as they walked. The flirty Auradon girls had always been admirers of Jay.

They'd backed off for a while. But they were back.

"Ladies." Jay grinned back making Ruby's eyebrow go up.

"Jay, you're going to the Cotillion right?"

"Of course."

"Save me a dance?" At this Ruby loudly cleared her throat and Jay looked back at her.

He was saved from having to respond by Carlos' question.

"Jay, of you were going to ask someone to the dance, how would you do it?" Carlos asked the taller boy.

"Well that's easy," Jay said putting his arm around Carlos' shoulder. "All you gotta' do, is look like me."

"Oh ha ha." Carlos said sarcastically but was cut short by Jane joining them.

"Mal!" She called as she strolled up.

"Hey Jane." Carlos said to her.

"I was wondering," Carlos glanced back at Ruby who gave her an encouraging nod. "If you, enjoyed the carrot cake, last night?"

"I had the pumpkin pie." Jane smiled easily.

"Oh, well uh." Carlos stammering was cut off by Jay pulling him away.

"Ladies," Ruby said pulling Jane and Lonnie's attention to her. "Evie has an opening for a fitting at 3, who wants it?"

"Me!" Lonnie instantly piped up. "Sorry."

"Perfect." Evie said. "I'll take you later." She told Jane then walked away with Lonnie to discuss her dress.

"Mal," Jane said stopping her before she could walk away. "I hate to keep bugging you but the decorating committee needs more answers, so as much as I hate to, you know?" Despite being friends for 6 months, Jane still had her moments when she feared them.

"Bug her?" Ruby supplied.

"Yeah." Jane said relieved.

"Listen Jane, I would love to but we really have to get to class." Mal said quickly trying to leave but Jane stopped her.

"You know what, just nod if you like it." Jane suggested then going through a least of decorations, of which Ruby only knew what 2 of them were. "And you still haven't picked the party favours yet."

"Honestly Jane whatever-" Mal began to said but Jane cut her off.

"I mean we can do chain, keychains, charms, pen-toppers. I kind of love the pen-toppers. But I mean we can do all three."

Jane was speaking so fast that Mal started to get overwhelmed, and when that happened her magic flared up turning her eyes green.

"You know what," Ruby said quickly stepping in front of Mal so she could clam down. "Those pen-toppers are super cute."

"I know." Jane said easily becoming distracted. "I know you guys won't regret it."

Mal had calmed down and nodded along, then Lonnie and Evie rejoined them.

"I cannot wait to see, what your wedding will be like."

"Yeah me too." Mal instantly responded before realizing what Lonnie had just said. "Wait, what?"

"The Royal Cotillion is like getting engaged to be engaged to be engaged." Jane helpfully explained.

"I knew it." Evie said dreamily.

"Everyone knows it."

"I didn't know it. Why didn't anyone tell me?" Mal said desperately looking to Ruby. "Did you know that? What, is my whole life just being planned out for me-" Mal's rant was interrupted by Ben joining them.

"Hey Mal."

"Hi Ben." All the girls said flirty, save for Ruby.

"Uh," Ben said uncomfortably.

"Oh uh, quick moment." Jane said grabbing Ben's arm and dragging him off to the side.

"Calm down, okay. Everything's gonna be fine." Ruby muttered to Mal.

"I'll catch you later." Ben said to Mal.

"Okay."

"Oh wait, Jay." Jane called out to them. "We need you for a second."

Ruby looked to Jay confused. "I'll catch up, alright?" he said to pacify her.

Ruby nodded. "Alright." Then she and Mal left while Jay jogged up to Ben and Jane just as Ben picked the perfect stain glass to match Mal's eyes.

"Listen Jay, the royal jewelers are having some issues. They said it may not be ready in time."

"What?" Jay said friendly smile dropping from his face. "No it has to be ready in time for the Cotillion."

"I know, but they're having trouble finding the exact jewel that you asked for."

"Jane, this is important. Please make sure it gets done, in time."

"I'll do my best." Jane said sincerely.

Jay nodded, then bumped fists with Ben before running off after his friends.

* * *

 **Lemme tell you guys, I watched the movie on Friday night and as soon as it was over I started writing.**

 **It was completely amazing from start to finish.**

 **I'm beginning to develop Tennis Elbow because I've been writing non-stop.**

 **Anyways, as always let me know what you guys think and what you would like to see moving forward.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I own nothing.**

 **Shoutout to _zabieLOL_ and _bfireworks5_ for the support.**

* * *

Ruby was on her way to deliver some money to Evie when she found Jay leaning up against the door outside of their room.

"Hey Jay." She said as she passed him to enter the room.

"Hey babe." He said watching her as she walked in. "Chad let's go!" He snapped.

Chad nodded and stepped down from the pedestal.

"Oh, grab that!" Evie said to Ruby urgently and Ruby grabbed the cape off Chad's shoulders as he walked by then left with Jay.

"Not a lot of 'there' there." Evie and Doug said at the same time before giggling.

"Inside joke?" Ruby asked smiling as she hung the cape.

"Something like that." Doug responded.

"Someone's having some trouble dealing with his breakup with Audrey." Evie said.

Ruby nodded. "Here are the down payments for the girl's dresses." She said placing the envelope down near Doug. "Go nuts."

"Thank you Ruby." Evie said teasingly but appreciatively.

"You're welcome." Ruby teased back.

* * *

Mal ran down the hallway and slid to a stop in front of Ruby's locker before opening it and reaching in for their spell book, but was stopped by an unexpected voice.

"Hi Mal." Ben said popping out from behind the locker door.

"Hi."

"I have a surprise for you." Ben said making her eyes widen.

"Again, wow. That's like every day now."

"Every other day." Ben corrected. "On the even days. Because you're _even_ more perfect than I imagined."

Mal smiled tightly. "That's me. I am perfect."

"C'mon let me spoil you?" Ben pleaded. "You didn't have a lot growing up."

"We managed." She said glancing into the locker at the picture of she and Ruby tapped on the inside.

"Hey, why are you in Ruby's locker?" Ben said noticing the picture as well as the one of Ruby and Jay, and the little crown on the inside.

"No reason. Just needed to borrow something." Mal lied easily.

"Didn't you guys donate that to the museum?" He asked noticing the spell book inside.

"Is that still in there?" Mal shut the locker. "I gotta get to class don't wanna be late."

She made to leave but Ben stopped her and dragged her over to the end of the hallway where a purple moped was waiting.

Ben's surprises to her just kept getting better and she couldn't even remember a simple lunch date. Mal yelled at herself as she turned a corner and ran into the person she had been looking for.

"Ruby!" She said hooking her arm and spinning her around.

"What's wrong now?" She questioned seeing Mal's familiar flustered state.

"I supposed to have lunch date with Ben in like an hour, so I literally have no time to get anything ready."

"Okay no problem, just let me grab the book from my locker." She said making to leave but Mal spun her around again.

"Yeah, no can do. Ben's back there."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I was going to get the book. But he had another surprise waiting for me and I panicked."

"Mal breathe." Ruby said firmly and Mal did as she was told. Ruby thought for a moment. "I'll get the book. Meet me in the kitchen in 20 minutes." Ruby took a small container from her bag. "Take this to the guy's room."

"What is it?"

"It's a truth gummy, for Carlos. It's a long story. Just give it to him, please?"

"Okay. You are a life saver by the way."

Ruby smiled. "Go."

* * *

"So I keep thinking Jay's going to ask me to the Cotillion, then just, doesn't." Ruby told Mal while they were in the kitchen. Mal was making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich while Ruby was flipping through their spell book trying to find a spell they could use.

"Why?" Mal questioned glancing up.

"I don't know." Ruby confessed. "It's like, the past few months, since we became. Whatever we are. We never really, like made it official. He still doesn't call me his girlfriend."

"Ruby." Mal said solemnly.

"And I've been thinking a lot about the Isle." Mal had stopped making the sandwich and leaned up against the counter top where Ruby was perched. "Harry, specifically." Ruby confessed. "And when I was with him. I always knew. He always made it clear exactly what we were."

"I've been thinking about the Isle too." Mal admitted.

"You think we're the only ones that wondered how different things would have been if we stayed?"

"Yeah, I think we are."

Ruby looked back down at the spell book. "I found something." She said hopping down and leading Mal back to the sandwich and glass of milk.

 _"_ _Take this mediocre meal, and turn it in to something real. Although it is only the least, turn it into a scrumptious feast."_

Ruby waved her finger and the sandwich turned into a full three course meal.

"Mediocre?" Mal said with raised eyebrow.

"The book said it. I didn't." Ruby defended with a smirk.

"You are the best." Mal said packing everything into the basket she brought. "And I'm going to be late, so I'll see you later?"

"Of course. Have fun."

"I'll try."

* * *

Back on the Isle of the Lost Harry Hook, son of the infamous Captain Hook was stomping his way through the market on his was to meet his crew and their Captain at Ursula's Fish and Chips, where you take it how they makes it.

As he passed the woman who was outside fishing to put her line of fish that she had caught onto his hook before bursting through the doors and dropping off his sword at the sword check. He handed off the fish then hopped over a table to join his crew before turning on the TV at the back which showed Mal in Auradon being hounded by paparazzi.

Uma the daughter of Ursula came out of the kitchen carrying tray which she tossed down in front of him and he immediately started digging in. Until Uma grabbed a fish stick off the tray and groaned before she threw it at the TV, or more specifically Mal.

"That poser."

"Traitor." Harry smirked throwing his fry at the TV.

"Hello!" Uma snapped and their crew started yelling and throwing food at the TV also.

"Oh I would love to whip the smiles off their faces." Harry said dragging his finger across the screen. "You know what I mean?"

"Gil," Uma snapped at the son of Gaston. "You wanna quit stuffing your face and get with the program?" She questioned rhetorically.

Gil swallowed his food and responded. "Yeah, what they said."

Uma sighed. "That little traitor, who left us in the dirt."

"Who turned her back on evil." Harry said.

"Who said you weren't big or bad enough to be in her gang." Gil added unhelpfully. "Back when were we kids. C'mon you guys remember, you and Ruby were together." He pointed to Harry and Uma had to hold him back. "They called you Shrimpy and the name just kind of," Gil then realized he wasn't helping. "Stuck." He said plopping back into his seat.

Uma rolled her eyes and turned to Harry. "Those snooty little witches, who grabbed everything they wanted and left me with nothing."

"That's not true, they left you that sandbox." Gil continued to be unhelpful. "Then they said that you could have the shrimp-"

Uma slammed her hand down. "I need you to stop talking."

"Look," Harry said bringing her attention back. "We have their turf now, they can stay in Bore-adon. And all I want is my starfish back."

"Harry," Uma said sharply pointing at the TV then turning it off. "That's their turf now. And I want it too. If you want your _starfish_ back, you need to help me get it. We should not be getting their leftovers. Son of Hook. Son of Gaston. And me, most of all daughter of Ursula." She wrapped and arm around each of them as she called their titles. "What's my name?" She asked Harry who quickly responded.

 _"_ _Uma."_ He said taking off his hat in respect.

"What's my name?" she said this time to Gil.

 _"_ _Uma?"_ He responded with his mouth full.

 _"_ _What's my name? What's my name?"_ She asked this time to the crew.

 _"_ _Uma!"_ They all responded.

 _This is all hands on deck_

 _Calling out to lost boys and girls_

 _I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect_

 _We won't stop 'til we rule the world_

 _It's our time, we up next! (next, next)_

 _Our sail's about to be set (set, set)_

 _They ain't seen nothing yet!_

 _Tell 'em who's in charge_

 _So they don't forget_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _Uma!_

 _Say it louder!_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _Uma!_

 _Feel the power!_

 _No one's gonna stop us_

 _Soon the world will be ours_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's it!, what's it!_

 _Say it loud!_

 _Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma_

 _All eyes on me, let me see 'em_

 _Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma_

 _What's it! What's it!_

 _Say it! Say it!_

 _Uma-ah-ah-ah!_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Um-_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Uma_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Um-_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Uma_

 _Uma!_

 _I'm the queen of this town_

 _I call the shots, you know who I am_

 _I don't need to wear no fake crown_

 _Stand up to me, you don't stand a chance_

 _It's our time, we up next! (next, next)_

 _My crew's as real as it gets (gets, gets)_

 _The worst is now the best_

 _And leaving us here_

 _Will be their last regret_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _Uma_

 _Say it louder!_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _Uma_

 _Feel the power!_

 _No one's gonna stop us_

 _Soon the world will be ours_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's it! What's it!_

 _Say it! Say it!_

Harry stood on one of the tables while Uma was in front of him on her throne.

 _You know what they say_

 _Bad girls have all the fun_

 _Never learned how to count_

 _Cause I'm number one_

 _Ready here, we come_

 _We always get our way_

 _It's a pirate's life, every single day (Hey!)_

 _She's the captain, I'm the first mate_

 _Enemies seasick can't see straight_

 _Call 'em fish bait, throw 'em on a hook_

 _Uma's so hot they get burned if they look_

Uma winked at him.

 _It's all eyes on me, let me see 'em_

 _I see your eyes on me boys, hey!_

 _You know what my name is_

 _Say it, say it louder!_

 _Hook me!_

 _(Ha, ha!)_

 _Ho! Woah!_

 _Come on!_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _Uma_

 _Say it louder!_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _Uma_

 _Feel the power!_

 _No one's gonna stop us_

 _Soon the world will be ours_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma_

 _All eyes on me, let me see 'em_

 _Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma_

 _What's it!, what's it!_

 _Say it! Say it!_

 _Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma_

 _Ooh, say it louder!_

 _Uuuuuuma, Uuuuuuma_

 _Ooh, say it louder!_

 _What's it! What's it!_

 _Say it! Say it!_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Um-_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Uma_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Um-_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Uma_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Um-_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Uma_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Um-_

 _Uma, Uma, la la Uma_

 _Uma!_

They ended with Uma standing on top the table with her crew surrounding her. Until a tentacle came through the back everyone ducked while Uma screamed jumping over it.

"Shut your clams!" Ursula shouted

"Mom!" Uma shouted back as the tentacle retreated.

"Those dishes ain't gonna wash themselves."

"It's okay. It's fine." Uma told the crew tossing back her hair. "It's fine. Because when I get the chance to rain down evil on Auradon I will take it! They're gonna forget that girl, and remember the name-"

"Shrimpy!" Gil shouted unhelpfully once again.

Uma glared at him then nodded to Harry who took Gil outside and say him on the step to think about what he'd just said. And why it was wrong.

* * *

 **zabieLOL, I did in fact like your ideas, so thanks so much for the help.**

 **bfireworks5 you'll find out soon.**

 **Let me know what you guys think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Mal and Ruby have a song together in this chapter.**

 **Ruby -** _Italic_

 **Mal- Bold**

 **Both- _Bold & Italic_**

* * *

Ruby was in the courtyard going over the plans for the Cotillion for Jane, since Mal was busy, when Ben came stomping through.

"Ben!" Ruby shouted surprised as she ran after him. "Ben!" She grabbed his arm. "What happened where's Mal?"

"This is what happened." Ben said whipping out the spell book. "Did you know? Did you know she's been lying to me this whole time?" he snapped.

"Ben, it's not like that."

"So what is it Ruby?" At her silence he shoved the book to her which she scrambled to catch. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"Ben, where is she?"

"I don't know okay?" he responded walking away. "She ran off."

Ruby sighed and looked down at the book before taking off towards their room.

"Mal!" She shouted bursting into their room, only to find it empty. She moved over to Mal's desk and saw the note that she left Ben's beast ring on top of it, then glancing over at where lizard Maleficent was kept only to find that empty as well.

Ruby grabbed her bag and ran from the room.

* * *

"Mal!" Ruby shouted one again once she reached the edge of Auradon to see Mal there in front of the water frantically searching through her bag. Presumably for the spell book.

Mal glanced up at the unexpected voice, but she should have known that Ruby would find her.

"Looking for this?" Ruby asked holding up the book.

Mal nodded and broke down once again and Ruby immediately moved closer to her and enveloped her into a hug.

"I ruined everything Ruby. I can't stay here. I don't belong here." Mal said drawing away.

"I know." Ruby said understandingly wiping Mal's tears. She took out the spell book and opened it up to the spell she'd found just the night before.

 _"_ _Noble steed proud and fair, you shall take her anywhere."_ Mal looked at her in shock and Ruby just nodded teary-eyed and handed her the book before taking a step back.

Mal revved her engine and pulled down her goggles before taking off. Ruby let a tear of two fall as she watched her go.

Mal had barely made it halfway across the ocean separating Auradon from the Isle of the Lost when she suddenly turned back around.

She came to a stop in front of Ruby once again, and a single look was passed between them before Ruby climbed onto the bike behind her. Then they were both off, leaving Auradon behind.

* * *

They shot through the barricade then into the marketplace of the Isle, people in front of them diving out of the way to avoid being hit.

Mal came to a stop in front of a poster advertising the Royal Cotillion that had X's over her and Ben's faces. Ruby scoffed and tore it down before tossing it over her shoulder. Then Mal took off once again to one of their hideouts.

Ruby got off while Mal parked the bike and saw the familiar banged up sign. Mal smirked before grabbing a rock and tossing it at the 'Danger Flying Rocks' sign which opened the gate to their hideout.

* * *

"First thing's first." Ruby said leading Mal through the Isle by her hand. "We have to get rid of this hair."

She stopped them in front of 'Lady Tremaine's, Curl & Dye' hair salon. 'Closed until midnight.' The sign on the door read. Ruby quickly glanced around and of course no one was paying any attention so they both slipping inside.

The place looked like a rainbow paint can exploded, in only the best of ways there was paint splattered literally everywhere, save for the wigs on display. The little girl currently sweeping up hair from the floor's dress was also splattered.

"Mal! Ruby!" She exclaimed upon looking up and seeing them standing in the doorway. "Did Evie come too?" she asked removing her headphones.

"As if." Mal scoffed and the little girls smile dropped in the slightest. "We forgot that you guys don't open until midnight. The place looks good." Mal complimented and the girl's smile came back.

"So what's your deal?" Ruby asked as they strolled further into the store. "Is your grandmother giving you any customers yet?"

"Just a witch here and there." The girl sighed. "Mostly it's a lot of scrubbing, scouring and sweeping. Lots and lots of sweeping." She said showing the broom for emphasis.

"Sounds like the old Cinderella treatment huh?"

"Yeah. She's gone from wicked step-mother, to wicked grandmother." She said.

"That's not much of a switch." Mal said.

"So Dizzy," Ruby said. "You used to do Evie right?"

"Yeah." I thought of the little braids." Dizzy beamed.

"You have any ideas for, this." Ruby said gesturing in Mal's direction.

Dizzy immediately turned a critical eye on Mal before stepping closer and examining her purple tipped ends.

"The washed out blonde with purple tips? The best of no world! You can't see where your face ends and your hair begins!" She exclaimed dragging Mal over to a chair. "Oh what is this? Bored to death pink?" Dizzy said now examining Mal's nails. "How far can I go?"

"The works?" Mal said shrugging. "I mean, you know whatever makes me feel like me. But you know. The works."

"Yay!" Dizzy said all but skipping over to the work table and grabbing a huge pair of scissors. She turned back around and Mal looked at the comically huge pair of scissors before glancing at Ruby with despair. Ruby merely nodded and gave her and encouraging pat.

From there Dizzy coloured, washed, and started to cut Mal's hair, then Ruby got up from where she was sitting chewing on a piece of gum and whispered something in Dizzy's ear. The girl nodded frantically before going back in with the scissors.

Then it was more cutting, curling, drying, nail painted. Then finally it was done.

"Hey!" Mal exclaimed looking in the mirror. "There I am."

"Voila." Dizzy said beaming at her work.

"Voila." Mal echoed before handing Dizzy some money.

"For me?" Dizzy said shocked.

"Yeah you've earned it." Mal said easily.

Dizzy squealed before going to add it to her register when an accented voice stopped her.

"Fork it over, ya' little runt." Ruby turned around to see her ex-boyfriend Harry Hook standing there holding out his hand for Dizzy's earnings. He then tapped his hook on the register. "And the rest of it." Dizzy pouted but did as she was told and took out what little she had and dropped it into his waiting hand. "Thank you."

"Still running errands for Uma?" Mal called out to him as he turned to leave making him stop in his tracks. "Or do you actually get to keep what you steal?"

"Well, well, well." Harry said turning around. "What a nice surprise." He said looking right at Ruby with a smirk.

"Hi Harry." She and Mal said together.

"Hello starfish." He said to Ruby. "Just wait until Uma hears you two are back." He said glancing at Mal. "She's never gonna' give you back your old turf."

"Oh, well that's okay." Mal started.

"Because we'll be taking it." Ruby finished.

"I don't want to hurt you, starfish." He said using his hook to push some of Ruby's hair off her shoulder.

Ruby grabbed his wrist then took her gum and stuck it on the end of his hook. "You wouldn't without her permission I bet?" Ruby said.

He glanced at her then back at his hook before his lip twitched and he removed his arm from her grasp and put the gum in his own mouth. As he left he knocked everything off Dizzy's counter then bowed mockingly before leaving.

"Great," Dizzy said sarcastically looking down at the mess. "More sweeping."

* * *

"Hey Ruby?" Mal said that night when they we're back in their hideout. Mal was spray painting the walls while Ruby was going through their old stuff.

"Hmm?" Ruby answered.

"I just wanted to say thank you."

Ruby put down the box she was holding. "For what?"

"You know," Mal waved her hand nonchalant. "Everything." Mal hesitated but continued. "You're the only person who really knew what I was going through, and how I was feeling. And you understood. You didn't have to come back here."

"Yes I did." Ruby insisted. "Mal, you and I have been through everything together. Side by side. You and me. And nothing is ever going to change that. You're my sister Mal. And family doesn't quit."

"Family doesn't quit." Mal repeated smiling.

Ruby smiled back.

 _I used to be so happy_

 _But without you there I felt so low_

 _I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go_

 _'Cause once upon a time you were my everything_

 _It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing_

 _It's buried deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know_

 _I will never forget you_

 _You'll always be by my side_

 _From the day that I met you_

 _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_

 _And I will never want much more_

 _And in my heart I will always be sure_

 _I will never forget you_

 _And you will always be by my side 'til the day I die_

Mal grabbed both of Ruby's hands in hers

 **Funny how we both end up here but everything seems alright**

 **I wonder what would happen**

 **If we went back and put up a fight**

 **'Cause once upon a time you were my everything**

 **It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing**

 **So what in this world do you think could ever take you off my mind**

 ** _I will never forget you_**

 ** _And you'll always be by my side_**

 ** _From the day that I met you_**

 ** _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_**

 ** _And I will never want much more_**

 ** _And in my heart I will always be sure_**

 ** _I will never forget you_**

 ** _And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die_**

 _Feeling it, loving it_

 **Everything that we do**

 _And all along, I knew I had something special with you_

 **But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through**

 _But I'm still tired and I can't hide my connection with you_

 ** _Feeling it, loving it_**

 ** _Everything that we do_**

 **And all along, I knew I had something special with you**

 _But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through_

 ** _I can't hide my connection with you_**

They pressed their foreheads together.

 ** _I will never forget you_**

 ** _And you'll always be by my side_**

 ** _From the day that I met you_**

 ** _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_**

 ** _And I will never want much more_**

 ** _And in my heart I will always be sure_**

 ** _That I will never forget you_**

 ** _And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die_**

 ** _'Til the day I die..._**

 ** _I will never forget you..._**

 ** _'Til the day I die._**

They smiled and hugged each other tight for a long moment.

"Thank you Ruby."

"You're welcome."

Mal then turned and finished her painting, Ruby went back to digging through their old stuff when a completely unexpected voice interrupted them.

"At least I don't see a picture of me with horns and a pitchfork." Ben said.

Mal spun around and Ruby stood in shock. "Ben." Mal stammered.

Ben went to move closer to Mal but Ruby quickly blocked his path the same time Mal held up her hands to stop him.

"Ruby, I'm sorry for what I said to you." Ben said genuinely. "And Mal, I'm sorry about our fight. It was all my fault. Please come home." He said holding out his ring hopefully.

"Ruby?" Mal said stepping down.

"I'll give you two a minute." Ruby said went over to the loft area.

Ruby went back when she heard Mal start spray painting once again.

"Ben," she called out to him. "Will you please tell Jay that I'm sorry?" Ben nodded sadly then left. "You okay?" Ruby asked approaching Mal who shook her head and allowed Ruby to pull her into another hug.

* * *

The metal stairs clanking signaling Ben's return had Evie, Carlos and Jay standing.

"So?" Evie asked, "What happened?"

"She's not coming back." Ben said sadly, his head hanging low. "Ruby said she's sorry." He told Jay before moving off to the side.

"What? I'll talk to them." Evie went over to the microphone.

"M? Ruby?" She asked into it. "Guy's its Evie. Let me just talk to you for a second." She was desperate. "Guys come on."

"Go away." Mal yelled back and Jay went over to Evie and grabbed her arm.

"Let's just give her a couple hours to cool off." Jay nodded and Evie agreed.

"Guys? Where's Ben?" Carlos asked looking down the long pathway.

"Ben?" Evie said, "Ben. Ben!" She got louder with each time she said his name. Finally a figure approached and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Ben. Don't scare us like that."

"Don't scare you?" A mocking accented voice that was most definitely not Ben's said. "That's my specialty." Harry Hook said raising his head and grinning.

"Harry." Evie all but growled.

"What did you do with Ben?!" Jay nearly shouted.

"Oh him?" He asked pointing back to where they last saw Ben, "Yeah we nicked him. Mhm. Yep. And if you want to see him again have Mal come to the chip shop. Tonight. Alone. But with my starfish. Uma wants a little visit. But I've missed my starfish ." At that Jay lunged for him but Evie held him back. "Aw, Jay. Looks like you've lost your touch." Harry mocked as he laughed then turned to Carlos and barked making him jump, before turning around and whistling as he left.

* * *

 **Hey folks, so I'll be travelling for the next two weeks and won't have access to a computer so this will be the final update for a while. But I did end on a bit of a cliffhanger for you guys.**

 **As always I've appreciated the love and support so far. Please let me know what you guys think.**

 **Bon Voyage.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All right's to their original owners. No Copyright Infringement is intended. I own absolutely nothing.**

 **I'm Baccckkkkk. (See what I did there?)**

 **Shoutout to** ** _bfireworks5, top story, MerlinWolf, PrettyRecklessLaura_** **and** ** _Ravenclaw Slytherin_** **for their support.**

 **Despite my best efforts not to, Ruby and Jay have a song together in this chapter.**

 _Ruby – Italic_

 **Jay – Bold**

 ** _Both – Bold & Italic_**

* * *

"Ruby." Ruby heard a completely unexpected voice call out.

"Jay?" She said turning to see him climbing over the side of the railing.

As soon as his feet touched the ground he dashed over to her and scooped her up in his arms.

"What're you doing here?" She asked embracing him back.

"You left." He said putting her down. "Why did you leave?" He asked looking her in her eyes. "Did he touch you?" He asked his eyes suddenly narrowing.

"Who?" She questioned but was interrupted by the gate opening.

Mal's resolve had broken and she'd opened the gate letting in Evie and Carlos.

The former running to Mal and the later running to Ruby.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked hugging her.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"What're you guys doing here?"

"Uma has Ben!?" Mal's sudden shout cut off whatever either of the boys were about to say.

* * *

"If you guys never would have brought him here, this never would have happened. What were you thinking?" Mal questioned the group once everyone had come together and they explained what happened.

"He was gonna come with or without us." Evie explained. "We just wanted to protect him."

"Yeah and we completely blew it guys." Carlos snapped.

"Okay!" Jay shouted. "Okay, so what are we gonna do?"

"We are not doing anything." Ruby said clearly.

"Ruby and I are going to see Uma, this is between the three of us. And she's a punk so now we have to go get Ben." Mal finished

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You guys still have to get past Harry Hook and his war frats." Carlos pointed out.

"You're gonna' need us." Jay said

"Uma said to come alone." Mal said.

"I know Harry, and if he wants me there then he won't let anything happen to me. To either of us." Ruby said.

"Guys come on." Evie pleaded.

"She said come alone." Carlos repeated defeated. "Well I know one thing. I'm not going anywhere." Carlos said dropping down on the couch. Evie following. Mal went to go grab her jacket and Jay approached Ruby.

"Hey," He said putting his hand on her side. "Be careful okay? I don't trust Uma. And I really don't trust Harry Hook, especially with you."

"I'll be fine." She told him reassuringly. He leaned in to kiss her but they were interrupted by Mal coming back shrugging into her jacket.

"Ruby," She called. "C'mon let's go."

"We'll be here when you get back." Jay said.

Ruby nodded and cast Jay one last look before moving toward Mal and taking her hand letting her lead them out.

* * *

"You sure about this?" Ruby asked Mal just outside of the chip shop.

"I'm sure. It's just Shrimpy." She said jokingly.

"Then let's do this." Mal nodded and they each pushed open one side of the swinging doors.

"We're back." Mal sang teasingly.

Uma turned from the table she was clearing and glared then smirked.

"Loser, party of two. Right this way please." She said gesturing to an open table.

Mal walked down the few steps first and caught the chair that Uma kicked out sitting down backwards on it. Ruby hopped up on the table behind her.

"Place still stinks." Mal commented.

"Oh I'm sorry, we're fresh out of butlers today." Uma said sarcastically. "Princess." She scoffed.

"Where is he?" Mal demanded.

Uma took off her apron and dropped it on the floor next to the table. "You know I've dreamed of this. You wanting something and me watching you squirm like a worm on a hook."

"Aw," Ruby piped up. "She dreams about us."

Uma looked up at her. "Ruby," she said nodding to her. "Should have known that where ever Mal was you wouldn't be too far behind."

"I was invited too." Ruby pointed out.

"That's right." Uma laughed. "You and Harry." Ruby looked away.

"You know we haven't thought of you since we left." Mal cut in.

Uma turned to her. "Obviously." She snapped smacking her hands down on the table. "You two just have your perfect little lives don't you." She said looking back and forth between them both. "Don't they just have perfect little lives?" Uma asked her crew and they all made sounds of agreement. "While we're twenty years into a garbage strike."

"Look, if you have some sort of score to settle with us, then game on." Ruby snapped back.

"But I see no reason to bring Ben into this." Mal added.

"It may be a little unnecessary, but" She leaned down closer to Mal chuckling. "It is so much fun. Here's the deal."

"Just like you're mother, always a catch." Mal interrupted.

Uma smirked as she sat down across from Mal and held up her arm in the wrestling position. "If you win. Ben's free to go." She told Mal easily. "Don't you wanna know what I'll get if I win?" Uma asked innocently as Ruby moved next to the table and put her hand over theirs.

"Still dreaming." Ruby commented.

"Hmm. Last time I checked your Godmother thought she had things all sewed up too." Uma said looking up at her. "How'd that work for her again?"

"On three." Ruby said.

"One." Mal said.

"Two." Uma smirked

"Three." Ruby said then released their hands and stood by Mal's side.

No one had the upper hand right away as they both struggled in the middle to gain control.

"You know," Uma began again. "That whole princess act. I never bought it for a second. You can slap a tiara on a villain but they're still a villain."

"And you can slap a pirate hat on but you're still Shrimpy." Mal snapped and she got control.

Then Uma glared hard for a moment before she smirked as her crew started moving closer.

Mal's eyes began to glow green as Uma spoke again.

"If I win. You bring me the wand."

Mal faltered and Uma managed to slam her hand down. Uma stood as her crew cheered in victory and Mal and Ruby looked at each other in shock.

"If want beastie boy back. Bring me Fairy Godmother's magic wand to my ship. At twelve noon, sharp." Uma tossed back her hair and began to walk away. "Oh," she said suddenly turning. "And if you blab, you can kiss your baby goodbye." She added before she blew Mal a kiss and walked away.

* * *

"There's no way we're giving Uma the wand she would destroy Auradon." Evie said after Mal and Ruby had told everyone what happened at the chip shop.

"If Uma doesn't get the wand then Ben is toast guys." Carlos said playing Devil's Advocate.

"Right so we're gonna give Uma of all people the wand?" Evie repeated exasperated.

"Guys," Ruby called getting everyone's attention and stopping both she and Mal's pacing. "You're 3D printer." She said pointing to Carlos.

"A phony wand. In my sleep." He said confidently.

"But the second Uma tests it she'll know it's fake." Evie stated.

"Okay then we just get Ben out of there really fast," Mal agreed. "We'll need some kind of diversion."

"Smoke bombs." Jay said triumphantly snapping his finger.

"That's perfect." Evie boasted. "I can get the chemicals from Tremaine's place. Oh and sick hair by the way." She added moving closer to Mal and inspecting it. "Evil step mom really stepped up her game."

"You wanna' know something crazy?" Ruby asked brightly.

"What?"

"Dizzy did this." She said gesturing to Mal's hair.

"Shut up! Little Dizzy?"

"I know, I'm like loving it." Mal said running her fingers through her hair. "It's like a lot lighter."

"I'm really proud of her."

"And you know I was thinking-" Ruby was cut off by Jay loudly clearing his throat.

"Hello." Carlos said mockingly.

"Right." Evie said as all the girls turned back around.

"Jay, Carlos the three of us are gonna' go back to Auradon and make the wand, we'll meet you guys at Pirate Bay no later than noon." Ruby spoke to the group.

Mal nodded then said. "And guy's losing, not an option. Cuz' we're rotten,"

"To the core." They all said back.

"Let's do this." Ruby said as they all dispersed.

* * *

"Hey," Carlos said brightly as he bent down to pet his four-legged best friend. "Sorry I'm late Dude." He said picking up his dog. "Ben got captured."

Then started towards the boy's dorm but Jay stopped them by putting his arm out in front of Ruby then grabbing Carlos' shoulder.

"Why's our door open?" He asked suspiciously to no one in particular.

They approached the door cautiously Jay keeping Ruby behind him, before they relaxed somewhat at the sight of Chad in there using the 3D printer.

"You've got to be kidding me." Carlos deadpanned handing Dude over to Ruby.

Chad whipped around to face them. "I knocked." He said sheepishly as if that was supposed to make it better.

"Go on Dude." Ruby said putting the dog down as they entered the room and Jay and Carlos both approached Chad.

"Hand it over." Carlos demanded holding out his hand, and Chad dug through his pocket before taking out the replica key and placing it into Carlos' hand.

"What is that?" Jay asked looking at the printer.

Chad laughed opening it up and taking out the object inside. "Chad action figure." He said flying it in their faces. "Well minus the head." He added looking down at it.

"Sounds like an improvement." Carlos said making both Jay and Ruby smirk. "Excuse us." He said pushing Chad out of the way as the three of them went to the printer and started copying the wand. "Alright here we go."

"Why are you guys making Fairy Godmother's wand?" They heard Chad ask from over their shoulders making them all whip around to try and think of an excuse.

"Why are we making Fairy Godmother's wand?" Carlos repeated to Ruby and Jay.

"Because," Jay started but began stammering for a suitable answer.

"I got nothing." Ruby mumbled unhelpfully.

"Ben's been captured." A wholly different voice supplied to truth much to the chagrin of the three.

"What?" Chadp question snapping his head to the dog. "Dude can talk?"

"Don't tell anyone." Jay barked slapping his arm. "Ben's life depends on it."

"Really?" Chad asked suddenly smirking. "So if anything were to happen to him, you know what I'm saying?"

"Something bad, we get it." Carlos supplied.

"God forbid, but if something were to happen. Who do you think would be next in line to be king?" Chap finally asked holding up his headless doll for emphasis.

"Is it me, or is that in really poor taste." Jay asked rhetorically moving over to open the door wider. Carlos nodded to the door for Chap to leave and Ruby waved goodbye as he did.

"I'm taking this." He said waving his doll and he exited. "And if you think I-" whatever he had been about to say was cut off by Jay slamming the door in his face.

"Thank you Jay." Carlos said as they once again began working on the wand.

* * *

"Where's Ruby?" Jay questioned Carlos sometime later as they were watching the printer work on the wand.

Carlos jolted from where he was lounging in his seat and groggily motioned to the balcony which Jay could now see was opened.

"Hey." Jay said gently, announcing his presence so as not to startle her.

"Hey." Ruby responded glancing over her shoulder at him before looking back out over Auradon, and the Isle that could be seen in the distance.

Jay joined her at the edge of the small balcony and saw what she was staring at and immediately knew what was on her mind.

"She's okay." Jay said putting his arm around her.

"I know, she has Evie."

"What about you?"

"I have you." Ruby said bumping her hip against his.

Jay's lip quirked up a bit in a smile before he dropped it. "That's not what I mean." Ruby looked away from him. "Why did you leave?"

"Mal needed me." She answered still not looking at him, until he reached across with his other hand and cupped the cheek furthest away from him and gently turned her to face him.

"I need you."

"I tried to tell you Jay, I really did. But, I don't belong here. I got tired pretending that I did. I didn't wanna leave you. I didn't but I had to go."

"I would've went with you." Jay pressed.

"I know babe." Ruby said taking both his hands in hers. "And that's the problem." At Jay's confusion, she went onto explain. "You belong here. You love it here. You love tourney, and fencing, and pizza." Ruby breathe a laugh. "I couldn't ask you to give all that up."

"I would have for you." Jay insisted pressing his forehead against hers.

"I'd never ask you to do that. You are an Auradon boy. And I don't know where I belong, if I'm and Auradon girl or if I'm just a girl from the Isle or if I'm something in between."

"Will you stay? After we get Ben back?" Jay questioned after a moment of silence and Ruby wasn't sure whether he meant stay on the Isle or come back and stay in Auradon.

Ruby sighed and ran her hand through the hair on the back of his head under his beanie.

"Jay. . ."

 _Right from the start_

 _You were a thief, you stole my heart_

 _And I your willing victim_

Jay smiled at that.

 _I let you see the parts of me_

 _That weren't all that pretty_

Ruby took one of his hands that she was still holding and placed it over her heart.

 _And with every touch you fixed them_

 **Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**

 **Things you never say to me, oh, oh**

 **Tell me that you've had enough**

 **Of our love, our love**

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_

 _And we can learn to love again_

 **It's in the stars**

 **It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

 **We're not broken just bent**

 **And we can learn to love again**

 **I'm sorry I don't understand**

 **Where all of this is coming from**

 **I thought that we were fine**

 _Oh, we had everything_

 **Your head is running wild again**

 **Baby we still have everythin'**

 **And it's all in your mind**

Jay caressed her from her temple to her cheek.

 _Yeah, but this is happenin'_

They both turned to the balcony looking out over Auradon.

 **You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**

 **You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh**

Jay ran his hand across the railing until it reached Ruby's which he grabbed and held tight.

 _There's nothing more than empty sheets_

 ** _Between our love, our love_**

 ** _Oh, our love, our love_**

 _Just give me a reason_

 _Just a little bit's enough_

 ** _Just a second we're not broken just bent_**

 ** _And we can learn to love again_**

 **I'll never stop**

 **You've been written in the scars on my heart**

This time Jay took her hand and placed it over his heart.

 **You're not broken just bent**

 ** _And we can learn to love again_**

 _Oh, tear ducts and rust_

 **I'll fix it for us**

 _We're collecting dust_

 **But our love's enough**

 **You're holding it in**

 _You're pouring a drink_

 ** _No, nothing is as bad as it seems_**

 _We'll come clean!_

 ** _Just give me a reason_**

 ** _Just a little bit's enough_**

 ** _Just a second we're not broken just bent_**

 ** _And we can learn to love again_**

 ** _It's in the stars_**

 ** _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_**

 ** _That we're not broken just bent_**

 ** _And we can learn to love again_**

 ** _Oh, we can learn to love again_**

 ** _Oh, we can learn to love again_**

 ** _Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_**

 ** _And we can learn to love again_**

In the end Jay was holding Ruby close while he leaned against the balcony's railing.

"Whatever you decide to do, I'll support you." He said leaning his head down on top of hers and intertwining their fingers. "You figure out exactly where it is you belong, cuz' I know where I do."

"Jay I care about you so much." She said before straightening up and looking him in the eye.

Jay smiled at her softly before presenting her his cheek in a mocking fashion, Ruby smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek but in a move that she should have seen coming, he swooped down and kissed her cheek instead.

"Thank you." She told him sincerely.

He nodded. "Anything for you." He said honestly then turned and began leading her inside.

* * *

Much, much later the three of them and fallen asleep in chairs in front of the printer waiting for Fairy Godmother's replica wand to finish printing.

Ruby had her legs tossed over Jay's lap while he held them loosely with his hand cupped around the back of her knee even as he slept slouched low in his chair. Her head was thrown back onto Carlos' shoulder his resting on top of hers as he snored quietly.

Jay was the first to wake up at the sound of the printer beeping. He immediately sat straight up jostling Ruby in the process and waking her forcing her to lift her head and Carlos' to drop back.

She swung her legs off Jay's lap and he stood. "Carlos." She said reaching back and swatting at him as she too stood up.

"What?" Carlos asked waking up then instantly standing when he caught sight of the wand. "Whoa." He said carefully opening the door to the 3D printer and taking out the wand. "Not bad." He commented and Jay nodded.

"It's perfect." She said taking the wand and examining it. "C'mon, let's go." She said handing the wand to Jay and they hurried to leave the room.

"Hey guys, what about me?" Dude the talking dog asked stopping them.

"No." Carlos said sternly. "I mean it Dude. Stay." He said pointing at the dog who whimpered but lied down. "I love you buddy, we'll be back before you know it." Carlos said closing the door.

They burst through the front doors of Auradon and were headed for the limo when another unexpected voice made them stop.

"Hey," Doug said easily strolling up to them as Jay quickly hid the wand behind his back. "Have you guys seen Evie?"

The three of them once again began stammering for an excuse.

"Still got nothing." Ruby mumbled for the second time that night.

"She went camping." Carlos finally said.

"She went camping?" Ruby repeated starting to agree but tone turning confused at the end as she glanced at Carlos who just shrugged.

"Evie 'I wanna live in a castle' sleeping on the cold hard ground with no place to plug in a hairdryer?" Doug questioned suspiciously.

"You know how spontaneous she is bro." Carlos said as they laughed uncomfortably.

"Later Doug." Jay said as they walked away backwards until they were sure he left and spun around be were startled at the sight of Lonnie standing there with her arms folding.

"I'm coming with you guys." She declared.

"What?" Ruby asked chuckling in disbelief. "We don't need sword's at the-"

Ruby waved her hand around looking for some backup which Jay oh-so helpfully supplied. "Waffle Hut."

Ruby and Carlos stared at him in disbelief while Lonnie scoffed.

"You guys are going to the Isle to rescues Ben." Lonnie said confirming that she knew the truth. "Look it's either you take me, or, I'm gonna have to tell Fairy Godmother." She said tossing her arms.

Jay and Carlos looked to Ruby who sighed and nodded. "Fine." Lonnie squealed and threw her arms around her before hooking arms with her then Carlos and beginning to lead them away.

Jay followed stuffing the wand into his vest.

* * *

 **So folks, it's been a while but I'm back, with some nice Ruby/Jay moments that people have been asking for. Hope everyone enjoyed their summer because I sure did.**

 **Classes for me start on Monday so I'll try to have the big battle scene out before then, but of course it's me, so you can never be sure.**

 **Speaking of the big battle, is there anything you guys would like to see in it. Before, during or after. I'm always open to any and everything.**

 **As always, please let me know what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All right's to their original owners. No Copyright Infringement is intended. I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Alright folks here it is, the big battle scene that was a pain to write.**

 **Shoutout to** ** _rebelforcauses, bfireworks5, top story, zabieLOL,_** **and** ** _Layla347,_** **for their support and ideas, which you will see I did use.**

* * *

Climbing out of the limo once they'd cross over the bridge to the Isle Ruby starred at Jay from across the top of the limo.

"I'll get the swords." He told her.

"Okay." Ruby said nodding. "Lonnie." She called waving her over.

"Lonnie?" Mal questioned as she accepted the hug from the girl.

"I made them bring me." She explained moving to hug Evie.

"Glad you could make it." Evie said to her. "Welcome to the Isle."

"You good." Ruby questioned Mal after hugging her.

"Yeah. You."

"Of course. Evie?"

"I'm alright." Evie responded.

"Oh, let me see." Mal said holding out her hand for the wand as the guys approached. "Wow, what a beauty." She said examining it.

"It's noon." Jay said and everyone nodded.

"Alright, are we ready?" Mal questioned.

"Yeah." Evie responded for the group holding up the bag which held the smoke bombs.

"Then let's do this." Ruby said before she and Mal led them through the huge drain that would take them directly to Pirate Bay.

"Stay!" Carlos called back to Dude who was attempting to follow them. "I mean it." He said pointing with the wand before tucking it into his vest.

* * *

"Hey guys," Gil yelled cheerfully from where he was keeping watch in the crow's nest. "They're here." The rest of the gang stayed back while Mal and Ruby walked to the end of the bridge that led to Uma's ship.

Harry pushed Ben to the side of the ship over towards where the plank was. "Welcome." He said holding his arms out wide.

"Finally!" Uma said chuckling before she tosses her hair back.

 _Huh, let's get this party started_

 _I swear I'm cold-hearted_

 _There's no negotiation_

 _I'm not here for debatin'_

 _You need some motivation?_

 _Just look at Ben's face_

Mal and Ruby glanced over at the look of confused despair on Ben's face. And Harry who was smiling tauntingly ready to throw him over.

 _Then ask yourself how long you think I'll remain patient_

 _I'll throw him overboard and let him swim with killer sharks_

 _You either hand over the wand or he'll be ripped apart_

Mal held up her hands in the 'calm down' gesture.

 _Now, let's all just be smart_

 _Although for you that must be hard_

 _You'll get your wand_

 _No one has to come to any harm_

 _Don't try to intimidate_

 _Your bark is much worse than your bite_

 _Who's the baddest of them all?_

 _I guess we're finding out tonight_

 _Let's go, bring it on_

 _Better give us what we want_

 _It's the wand for the crown_

 _If you don't, it's going down_

 _Let's go, make your move_

 _Peace or war, it's up to you_

 _Give him up and do it now_

 _If you don't, it's going down_

 _We want the wand_

 _Or else the king is gone_

 _Your time is running out_

 _You should really watch your mouth_

 _Let's go, pound for pound_

 _We're prepared to stand our ground_

 _Put your swords up, put 'em up_

 _It's going down_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank_

They all had gathered at the end of the bridge and Mal prepared to face Uma again but Ruby stopped her giving her a look to say 'I got this', to which Mal understood and nodded.

 _Ok, look, this is not a conversation_

 _It's a do-or-die situation_

 _If you don't give me back the king_

 _I'll have no hesitation_

 _I'll serve you right here_

 _And I don't need a reservation_

 _That way your whole pirate crew can have a demonstration_

Ruby made air-quotes around 'pirate crew' to which Uma rolled her eyes and mimed.

 _Release him now, and we can go our separate ways_

 _Unless you wanna deal with me_

 _And the VK's_

Ruby turned back to her gang and they all gave condescending waves to which Uma just laughed.

 _So that's your big speech, huh?_

 _An empty ultimatum?_

Harry smirked and started moving closer to her. Behind her Jay had moved closer as well.

 _All it takes is one swing and I'll humiliate him_

 _Matter of fact, make one wrong move and I'll debilitate him_

Jay glared hard when he ran his hook through Ruby's hair for the second time.

 _And if he even starts to slip, I'll eliminate him_

 _All it takes is one long look and I'll-_

Uma snapped and cut him off grabbing his hook.

 _Harry! We get it. Chill_

Harry blew a kiss to Ruby as Uma dragged him back then Ruby had to physically hold Jay back from attacking the pirate.

 _Let's go, bring it on_

 _Better give us what we want_

 _It's the wand for the crown_

 _If you don't, it's going down_

 _Let's go, make your move_

 _Peace or war, it's up to you_

 _Give him up and do it now_

 _If you don't, it's going down_

 _We want the wand_

 _Or else the king is gone_

 _Your time is running out_

 _You should really watch your mouth_

 _Let's go, pound for pound_

 _We're prepared to stand our ground_

 _Put your swords up, put 'em up_

 _It's going down_

Carlos placed the wand in both Ruby and Mal's outstretched hand and they held onto it together giving each other a quick glance before walking up to Uma.

Until Ben interrupted.

 _Hey!_

He shouted getting everyone's attention.

 _We don't have to choose_

 _We don't have to light the fuse_

 _Mal, Ruby, whatever you do, it's gonna be a lose-lose_

 _There's gotta be a better way_

 _Uma, I promise I'll give you your chance_

 _You'll have your say_

Ben pleaded and Uma looked at him in disbelief before stepping out from her crew brandishing her sword.

 _Silly king!_

 _You?_

 _Give me?_

 _You're gonna give me a chance?_

 _Well, not a chance_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, make the trade_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, oh-oh, or walk the plank_

"Hold up." Uma said shaking her head and stopping them from handing over the wand. "No, too easy. How bout' you give it a test drive?"

Ruby scoffed. "You always were quite the drama queen."

"And nothing too big or else Ben is fish bait."

Ruby glanced back at their friends hoping for an idea when she caught Carlos' eye and he subtly nodded over to where Dude had not followed his instructions and was sitting on one of the ledges. Ruby tapped Mal's thigh faintly.

"Fine." She said agreeing to Uma's terms.

She and Mal turned to face Dude and Mal caught onto the plan.

 _"_ _Although it sounds absurd."_ Ruby began.

 _"_ _Turn your bark into a word."_ Mal finished then waved the wand with a flourish.

Nothing happened.

Ruby glance back at Uma with a tense smile. "Talk! Dude!" She whisper-stressed to the canine.

"Does this vest make me look fat?" Dude stage-whispered back and she and Mal both sagged in slight relief. "Hey does anyone have any bacon?"

"Gimme' the wand!" Uma shouted when they turned back around.

"Give me Ben!" Mal returned in kind.

"Harry," she called out to the first mate. "Bring him over."

Harry started to do as he was told and they were intercepted by the ever oblivious Gil.

"Oh before you go," he said speaking quickly to the still bound King. "Tell your mom that Gaston says hi. And tell your dad that my dad says he'd wished he finished off your dad when he had the chance."

Harry tossed Ben down to his knees in front of them and Mal gasped. Uma smirked and rested her arm on top of him.

Mal handed Ruby the wand and held out her hand for Ben while Uma held hers out for the wand.

"Cut him loose Harry." Uma commanded.

"I never get to have any fun." Harry said groaning as he used his sword to cut the ropes holding Ben.

Mal grabbed onto Ben's arm the same time Ruby put the wand into Uma's outstretched hand. Uma looked impressed at the easy trade and fully let go of Ben and Ruby let go of the wand.

"Yes!" Uma said running back to her cheering crew.

"C'mon, let's go." Ruby said urging Ben up.

"Go! Ben go." Mal hurried him along while Ruby followed.

"Okay. Okay." Uma said to her crew holding up the wand.

" _By the power of the sea, tear it down and set us free."_

Nothing happened.

Uma stared at the wand for a beat then figured out she'd just been tricked. "No!" she roared snapping the wand in half. "You two do not get to win every time!" she shouted. "Get em'." She ordered her crew, but they were halted when Carlos launched the smoke bombs at them.

Jay dumped over the barrel that held all the swords and started dispersing them.

"Ruby!" He shouted tossing one to her, then Ben, then Mal just as the smoke cleared.

* * *

Ruby ran to the other side of the bay leaving Mal to take on Uma but she was cut off by Harry jumping over one of the ledges.

"Hello Starfish." He said taking off his hat revealing his tousled hair.

"Harry." Ruby returned twirling the sword.

"Well, well, well. This is familiar." He said taking out his own sword.

Ruby rolled her eyes and gestured for him to 'bring it on'.

Harry swung his sword but Ruby easily leaned back out of the way they circled each other again before Harry struck out again with both his sword and hook but Ruby blocked with her own sword.

They went back and forth for a bit but Harry was stronger than her, always had been and always will be. But Ruby was smarter now too.

"You've got skills Starfish." Harry complimented as he pressed her back into the railing his sword forcing hers down.

"You taught me well." Ruby responded pressing back.

She kicked him back and they parried for a few more seconds before and surprising but familiar voice interrupted.

"Ruby, duck!"

Ruby did as told and Jay jumped over her striking at Harry and knocking him back.

"Jay." Harry growled standing and dusting himself off.

"Go, Ruby." Jay said as they started to fight.

"Mal!" Ruby shouted as she ran back across the Bay fighting Uma's pirate crew as she went.

* * *

Jay chuckled seeing Harrys hook hanging off of his sword. Harry made to lunge for it but Jay quickly moved over to the railing and let the hook dangle over the water.

Harry tossed down his sword and held out his hand begging for his hook back.

"Stay away from my girl." Jay warned then tossed the hook over leaving Harry to jump in after it.

* * *

"Jay," Carlos called when he ran up to them. "Go start the car."

"I'll be right behind you." Ruby said in response to Jay's silent question.

Jay nodded and ran to the drain pipe grabbing Lonnie along the way. The rest of them went back to fighting Uma and her crew.

"Yoo-hoo." Ruby heard a voice from behind and turned just in time to block Harry's hook. "Hello." He said smirking.

 _Let's go, bring it on_

 _Bring it on, it's going down_

 _Time is running out_

"Choocie, choocie, choo." Ben teased Harry tickling him under his chin while Ruby had him tangled up in a ladder and Harry snarled going after him instead.

 _Bring it on, it's going down_

 _Let's go, bring it on_

 _Bring it on, it's going down_

 _Time is running out_

"Carlos! Smoke bomb." Evie yelled and caught the smoke bomb Carlos tossed to her.

 _Bring it on, it's going down_

 _Let's go, pound for pound_

 _We're prepared to stand our ground_

 _Put your swords up, put 'em up_

 _It's going down_

Evie threw down the bomb and it exploded in a cloud of purple between the two groups.

"Ben go." Mal yelled pushing him towards the drain.

"C'mon." Evie urged also, pulling him behind her.

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, woah-oh, oh-oh_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, woah-oh, oh-oh_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, woah-oh, oh-oh_

 _Yo-ho, ho-oh, woah-oh, oh-oh_

Ruby and Mal stopped at the edge of the drain and pushed the bridge leading across to Pirate's Bay, making it collapse.

 _Uma, Uma, Uma, Uma_

Uma emerged from the smoke with Harry in tow and stared in disbelief at the ruined bridge.

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _What's my name?_

 _Say it now!_

Mal smirked at the vexation on Uma's face as she stormed away then Mal turned and exited through the drain.

Ruby however was still staring at Harry, who despite all that had just happened still had the audacity to smirk at her and blow her a kiss then winked.

"Ruby, let's go." Mall called back through the drain pipe, then Ruby turned and met up with them on the other side.

She took Ben's hand and let him help her down the few steps.

"C'mon, c'mon." Mal urged running towards the limo. "Swords." She said then they all tossed them in the trunk before climbing in the limo.

"Go Jay." Ruby insisted as she crawled up to the front of the limo to sit just behind the divider by Evie and Carlos.

Everyone in the limo breathed hard as Jay started to drive off the Isle.

"I'm sorry that things didn't go the way you wanted to." Ben said to Mal.

"I mean, as long as you're safe." Mal said through deep breaths.

"At least I got to see the Isle." Ben said with a slight smile. "They're my people too. Uma helped me see that."

"Ben," Ruby said gaining his attention. "Uma kidnapped you." She reminded him.

"She's an angry girl with a bad plan." Ben responded in Uma's defense. "That's not so different from you two when you first came to Auradon Ruby." Ben said pointing to both her and Mal.

Jay squeezed Ruby's hand, which she'd unknowingly placed on his shoulder through the divider, in comfort.

"Awkward." Dude the still talking dog commented on the thick tension in the back of the limo.

"Dude, I know you can talk but that doesn't always mean you should." Carlos reprimanded.

"Here we go." Jay said as he pushed the button that would allow them to pass through the barrier.

Ruby sighed and laid her head on Evie's shoulder and Evie laid hers on top, while Jay and Lonnie were discussing something about breaking the rules.

The ride back to Auradon was short compared to the day they'd just had.

And it still wasn't over yet.

They still had to deal with the Cotillion.

* * *

 ** _zabieLOL-_** **I really went back and forth for a while on whether or not Ruby should be a part of 'Space Between' and in the end I decided against it because for one I wasn't sure how to properly fit her in there without it feeling too forced, and I felt that she and Jay really needed to have that time together. Second it was a really good Mal/Evie song and I didn't want to ruin it.**

 **Also, remember Ruby isn't too sure about what she wants or where she belongs. In my eyes she literally is the** ** _Space Between_** **, because she's not an Auradon Girl and she's not the Girl from the Isle either, she's right in the middle.**

 **You'll see that play out soon.**

 **Anyways folks, what would you like to see leading up to and during the Cotillion, in regards to dragon Mal and Uma's return.**

 **As always, let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: All right's to their original owners. No Copyright Infringement is intended. I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Sorry for the delay, but the first few weeks of school are always the worst.**

 **Also there's this Hurricane Irma that's coming straight for my home, since I live in the Bahamas, so depending on how badly we get hit. I don't know when the next update will be. For any of my stories if you're following more than one.**

 **Shoutout to** ** _PrettyRecklessLaura,_** ** _zabieLOL, Kourtney Najjar, Layla347,_** **and** ** _Guest_** **reviewer for the support.**

* * *

"I'll get these back to the gym," Lonnie said while carrying the bag of swords. "I'll see you later." She said to Jay.

"Thanks Lonnie." Evie told her just as Jane walked up with her tablet.

"Ben, Jay, there you guys are. The Cotillion's tonight. C'mere," she said gesturing for Ben to come closer and look at the tablet where a picture of the finished stain-glass window for Mal was. "Here's the surprise for Mal, isn't it beautiful? She's gonna love it." Jane gushed.

Ben thought for a moment before he turned to Mal. "You wanna cancel?" he asked her making her look to him in shock.

"I can come back, like really, really soon." Jane said trying to escape the tension.

"No, it's alright Mal's fine." Ben looked at the picture then back at Mal. "Do whatever you need to do." He told her and she nodded.

"Jay." Jane said gaining his attention next. "It's done." She said excitedly and Jay nodded.

"We need to talk." Ruby said grabbing Mal's hand and Evie went up on her other side wrapping her arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah." Mal agreed letting them lead her.

"No." Carlos suddenly said making them stop and turn around in shock.

"No?" Evie echoed confused.

"You guys are always going off in a huddle, whispering your girl talk. And Jay and I are tired of it." Carlos said looking to Jay for back-up.

"I'm not." Jay said shrugging.

Carlos sighed at his friend's unhelpfulness. "We're your family too. We've been through a lot. _Together._ " Carlos stressed. "We're not stopping that now. Everyone sit." Carlos said plopping down onto the grass with Dude in his lap. "C'mon." he encouraged.

Slowly the rest of them sat down on the grass in a circle.

"I don't know how to start girl talk." Carlos confessed.

"What up?" Jay said breaking the silence and making Ruby and Evie laugh while Mal just signed.

"Well, um." Mal began shakily. "I'm a mess, I'm such a mess." She said starting to cry, Ruby reached over and grabbed her hand while Evie rubbed her shoulder. "I mean, six months ago I was you know, stealing candy from babies. And now everybody wants me to be this 'Lady of the Court' and I have no idea how to keep up the act."

"Then don't." Carlos said easily.

"See, this was dumb." Jay said beginning to stand.

"Maybe it wasn't." Ruby interrupted making him sit. "Guys, we're always going to be the kids from the Isle, nothing is going to change that."

"And I tried to forget," Evie added. "I really did, but those are our roots. And we all did what we had to do to survive."

"And it made us who we are." Ruby finished. "We are never going to be like _everyone_ else here. And that's okay." She said squeezing Mal's hand. "That's okay."

"And we can't fake it." Carlos added.

"No." Evie agreed nodding.

"Especially without our spell book." Mal said sadly.

"Mal, if Ben doesn't love the real you." Carlos suddenly said. "Then he's not the one."

"I like that." Evie said agreeing.

"Give him a chance."

"I'm gonna' make some changes to your dress." Evie spoke to Mal. "And if you're up for it. Only if you're up for it, it'll be waiting for you. You too." She added to Ruby as she leaned over to hug Mal.

That seemed to be the end of their impromptu 'girl talk', as everyone stood to leave.

"You gonna' be okay?" Ruby asked Mal just before she stood to which Mal nodded and gave her one last squeeze before she stood and went over to Carlos.

Jay suddenly dropped down next to Mal.

"Come to the Cotillion tonight okay?" he said sighing. "If Ben's not smart enough to love you, and you can't stand another day. I'll drive you back tomorrow myself."

Mal let a small smile tug at her lips at his kindness as she nodded.

"And you should talk to Ruby," she told him in response. "She could really use you right now."

Jay nodded and gave her a pat on the shoulder before standing up and leaving.

* * *

"Ruby I really don't think this is a good idea." Carlos said begging as Ruby dragged him through the courtyard, dragged was used loosely since her could easily overpower her.

"Carlos the Cotillion's tonight, it's now or never."

"What if she says no?"

Ruby stopped and turned to face him. "Paraphrasing the words of a very wise boy, 'if she doesn't like you back, she's not the one."

Carlos smiled. "Thanks Ruby."

"You're welcome," she said returning his smile. "Now," she took Dude from him. "Go get her."

Carlos nodded and ran out from behind the bush to stop Jane in her path as she was on the phone going over last minute Cotillion details.

From there she listened to Carlos ask Jane to the Cotillion twice before she finally understood what he was saying, and said yes.

Carlos was still reeling when Ruby approached him again.

"Good boy." Dude praised.

Carlos laughed and rubbed his dogs head.

"She said yes." He said in awe.

"I knew she would." Ruby said shrugging as they began to walk through the courtyard.

"So are you coming tonight?"

"Of course."

"And after? Will you go back to the Isle?" Carlos asked timidly.

"I don't know. I need to think about it."

"What about you and Jay? Has he asked you to the Cotillion yet?"

"No he hasn't." Ruby said sighing.

"Cotillion's tonight!" Carlos said shocked. "And I know he's been getting-"

"Carlos," Ruby said interrupting him. "These things take time." Her phone rang then. "Here." She said handing him Dude. "Hey you. We were just talking about you."

"I need you right now." Jay urgently.

"Where are you?" Ruby asked.

A sharp whistle made her and Carlos look up to see Jay on the roof of the school waving his arms frantically.

"I have to go." She told Carlos hanging up her phone.

"Yeah you do."

"Hey," she said grabbing his hand. "I won't go anywhere without telling you first."

Carlos smiled and kissed her cheek. "Get up there."

"I'll see you later." She said grinning then running off.

* * *

"I need your opinion." Jay said when she finally came through the doors and onto the roof.

"On what?"

"On which one you think I should wear." He said bringing his hand out from behind his back to reveal his different colour beanies.

Ruby giggled. "And why would you need those?"

"Because you're going to look beautiful no matter what you're wearing to the Cotillion. So I wanna look good."

Ruby looked at him in shock for a moment before it registered and she smiled. "Well I've never been asked to a Cotillion." She said taking the beanie's from him. "But this almost seems like and invitation." She held each one up by his head to see how they looked. "You know what?" she said putting them aside and taking off the beanie he currently had on. "I think a Cotillion calls for something a bit more classy." She said pushing his hair back and holding it in a bun on the back of his. "If this is an invitation."

Jay smiled and grabbed both her hands in his. "Ruby," he began. " _Iracebeth."_ He said cheekily grinning. "Will you please be my date to the Cotillion?"

"It would be my honor." Ruby answered smiling hard.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

She then noticed something on his hand that was still holding hers. It was his tourney ring, only there was something different. "Jay?"

He looked down at his hand, then began explaining. "When we won championships, and all the guys got their rings. We got to pick what jewel we wanted. Most of the guys picked their mom's birthstone or something. Or something special like that. But I didn't know what I wanted. Then I thought of you and I thought of how special you are to me." He twirled the ring around.

"Is that, a ruby?" She gasped.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Ruby when you left I realized something, and seeing the way Harry Hook looked at you made me understand what it was." He took a deep breathe. "I love you. And I want you to be my girlfriend." He said taking off the ring and placing it on her index finger. "For as long as you'll have me."

"Jay, I love you too." She said tearing up. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend."

Jay cheered and wrapped his arms around her in a hug easily picking her up and spinning around. He put her down and suddenly turned serious.

"Look, I told Mal, that after tonight, if she still wants to go back to the Isle, I'd take her. Without question. And I want you to know, I'll do the same for you. But you have to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me that if you decide to go back with Mal, you won't leave me behind."

"I promise."

Jay smiled and tugged her closer to him by her waist making her gasp, then grin before he leaned in pressing his lips against hers and she eagerly responded.

* * *

"Evie," Ruby gasped. "It's gorgeous."

The dress Evie had made for her was red of course, floor length gown with gold embellishments around the neck and waistline and a cape draping down the back. Her hair was braided to the side and rested over her shoulder with little jewels woven in. On her feet her boots matched her dress, except the heels we checker board as a little nod to her biological mother.

"It is, and so are you." Evie said, she was too, already in her dress. A blue sequin number with matching red gloves and the barrette that Dizzy gave her. Mal was in the bathroom getting ready.

"You really do have a gift." Ruby complimented and Evie smiled.

"Thank you. There's one more thing." Evie said helping her down from the platform and leading her over to the bed where they sat and Evie pulled a box onto her lap. "Listen, I know that you've been feeling kind of like you don't belong, and I think I know why."

"You do?" Ruby asked confused since she didn't really know herself.

"Yeah. I think it's because, you never knew who your mom was. The rest of us had at least one parent in our lives, no matter how bad they were. But, you never knew the Red Queen."

"I guess that could be true." Ruby nodded realizing that, that could very well be the case. "But it's not so bad. I got a great family out of it, and _two_ really awesome sisters. But I can't lie. I have wonder what Wonderland is like."

Evie smiled ducking her head slightly. "Because of that, I made these for you." She said opening the box, and inside sat a crown like that of her mothers and a pair of gloves, that were red and black and had checkered symbols on them.

"Evie their really pretty." Ruby said sincerely. "Help me put it on?" She gesturing to the crown Evie nodded and placed the crown on Ruby's head so that it was titled to the side while Ruby put on the gloves.

"Perfect." Evie praised and Ruby pulled her into a tight hug.

Then the bathroom door opened and they both stood as Mal came out.

"Whoa." They both gaped. Mal's hair was also braided to the side, her dress was the Auradon colours of blue and gold, matching her shoes and the cape flowing down her back.

"You guys look great." Mal said gesturing to them both. Then they rushed her, Evie touching up her hair and dress slightly while Ruby helped her put her accessories on.

"Hey," Ruby said getting Mal's attention and taking her hand. "No matter what happens tonight. I'm with you no matter what."

Mal nodded and pressed their foreheads together.

"Ladies," Evie said approaching them with Mal's tiara in hand. "It's time." Ruby nodded and together they carefully placed the tiara on Mal's head adjusting it just right.

"You ready?" Evie question and Mal nodded taking both their hands in hers and Evie lead them all out of the room where they met up with everyone and made their way to the ship which the Cotillion was being held on.

They were all in for an incredible night, they just didn't know it.

The Villain's Kids first Cotillion was going to be one they won't soon forget.

* * *

 **I know I said this chapter was going to be the Cotillion, but once I started with this I couldn't stop. But I'm glad with how it turned out.**

 **There was some Jay/Ruby, some Ruby/Evie and even some Ruby/Carlos that no one asked for.**

 **So, its Cotillion time, what would you guys like to see.**

 **Dragon Ruby?**

 **Two-headed Dragon Mal/Ruby?**

 **What do you think is next for Ruby and Jay?**

 **As always, let me know what you think.**

 **P.S.**

 **You guys should check out my Polyvore account to see Ruby's outfits. Her Cotillion outfit is a lot more beautiful then I described.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: All right's to their original owners. No Copyright Infringement is intended. I own absolutely nothing.**

 **Shoutout to** _ **PrettyRecklessLaura, top story, Bal-Breelice04081998, bfireworks5, Zabielol, Natalie, Emilee, Guest43, Layla347,**_ **and** _ **Guest21**_ **for the support and suggestions.**

* * *

"Whoa," Jay echoed Ruby's own statement. "You look beautiful babe." He said before taking her hand and pressing a kiss to the finger where the ring was situated then pulling her close.

"Thank you." Ruby said smiling. "You look handsome." She added, and he really did. The suit Evie had made for him fit like a glove the leather jacket showed off his muscles in the best of ways, and he had his hair in a bun!

"Hey lovebirds," they heard Mal tease and turned to look at her. "It's time." She said a bit nervously, specifically to Ruby who nodded.

Jay released her and opened the door to the stretch carriage helping them both get in and situated.

* * *

The boat that the Cotillion was being held on was absolutely beautiful. Jane did and amazing job with the planning and decorating.

Ruby was dancing with Jay, Evie close by with Doug, Carlos with Jane and Lonnie was there too. She was having a great time. But at the same time she couldn't stop thinking about Mal and how she had to be feeling right now.

"Relax," Jay whispered in her ear as he twirled her. "She'll be fine."

Just as he said that, the music faded out and everyone applauded then quieted down when trumpets sounded from the staircase and everyone turned towards it. The four of them made their way to the front of the crowd, Doug, Jane and Lonnie close by.

"The future Lady Mal." Lumiere announced.

Mal stepped out from behind the wall and looked beautiful but scared, Lumiere whispered something to her and she seemed to relax in the slightest. Ruby and Evie turned to each other and squealed a little as Mal walked down the stairs and they lead the cheers as everyone started cheering and clapping. Beast met her halfway down the stairs and pulled her over to where Belle was standing.

Ruby approached them and gave the King and Queen a slight bow in respect.

"Of course." King Adam said gesturing for Mal to go ahead.

Ruby reached out and took her hands helping her down the last few steps, holding her dress with her other hand.

"How are you?"

"I, sort of feel like I'm gonna throw up." Mal said honestly.

"Okay," Ruby said smiling. "That's okay." She said as them came to a stop near the others and taking both of Mal's hands. "Hey, look. We're right here with you."

Mal nodded and briefly pressed their foreheads together before the trumpets sounded once again.

"King Benjamin." Lumiere called as Ben walked out looking regal and completely at ease. Everyone bowed as he started to descend the steps.

"Go get him." Evie said nudging Mal.

Ben walked down the stairs and stood right in front of Mal. He bowed low and Mal copied his actions with a small smile on her face.

"Mal, I wish I had time to explain." Ben confusing everyone within ear shot as he turned to face the stairs once again, as another person makes their way down the stairs.

It was Uma.

She looked beautiful in her teal coloured dress, there was no denying. But what exactly was she doing here?

Ben met Uma at the bottom of the stairs and kissed the ring on her finger. His ring. Ruby gasped and looked to Mal, who looked ready to cry when Uma giggled.

"Sorry, it all happened so fast." Ben said when he and Uma came to a stop in front of Mal. "Something happened when I was on the Isle with Uma. There was this connection."

Mal takes a deep breathe. "What are you saying?" She asked bracing herself.

"I'm saying-" Ben started but Uma cut in.

"It was love!" She laughed. "It was. I just I realized how alike Ben and I are, you know?" Uma said with a wide smile, as she and Ben looked at each other giggling.

"Ben?" Mal asked with a confused expression trying to get his attention. "Ben," she said again a little louder and finally got Ben to look at her. "Did you go back for her?"

"He didn't have to." Uma explained. "I dove through the barrier before it closed and I'm an excellent swimmer." Uma said with a shrug.

"You are." Ben told her and she giggled.

"Thank you."

Mal was on the verge of tears at this point and Ruby's heart was breaking for her too.

"Listen Mal," Uma started taking Mal's hand in her own. "I just wanted to thank you. I do, for everything." Uma said before hugging Mal tightly. "Thank you so much."

"See Mal, you were right." Ben said coming up next to Uma. "You knew that we weren't meant to be together. That's why you never told me you loved me." Ben said with a soft smile like he had just figured everything out.

Some waltz music started playing and Uma handed her purse to one of the students nearby, as Ben grabbed her hand and they started to dance.

Ruby stepped closer to Mal and pulled her back gently. "C'mon." She said holding her and leading her over to Evie who immediately wrapped her arm around Mal and took her other hand.

"Not too thrilled I risked my life for him." Carlos said angrily as he stood behind Mal trying to comfort her by rubbing her shoulders.

"We're with you, Mal." Lonnie said determined as she approached them.

"Let's get out of here." Jay said to everyone before grabbing Mal's hand leading her around Ben and Uma towards the exit, the rest of them following. Well, except Jane. She'd already run ahead. As they made it to the staircase, Beast stopped Mal.

"Mal." Beast started but Belle took over.

"Honey we're so sorry. We had no idea." She said sympathetically.

"I'm going to talk to him." Beast added but Mal turned away breathing hard and let her family continue to lead her up the stairs.

"Lumiere, unveil the gift! They need to see it!" Jane cried from the top of the stairs.

"And now the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece, created especially for his lady." Lumiere said gesturing to Mal then raising his hand causing the trumpets to play again. On the other set of stairs another attendant pulled the curtain down revealing a gorgeous stained glass picture of Ben and Mal. Everyone was gasped then cheered.

"Ben did that?" Mal gasped looking at the picture in amazement, more so than anyone else.

"Yeah he did." Ruby answered breathlessly.

"Ruby," Mal said reaching blindly for her hand then taking it. "Ben's known who I was all along." Mal said walking down the stairs with Ruby by her side and the rest of their family close behind.

"And he loves the real you." Evie said with a smile from behind them.

"True love." Mal and Ruby said with a smile.

"Told you." Carlos said with a smirk and they all laughed. Suddenly Uma spun around furious.

"Cover that back up!" Uma yelled storming over to the bottom of the stairs.

"I will not." Lumiere defended. Everyone gasped and whispered at Uma's rage, she noticed this and painted on a fake smile on before turning back to Ben.

"Ben, why don't you tell everyone the present you have for me?" Uma said sweetly.

"I have an announcement." Ben called to everyone. "Uma will be joining the court tonight as my Lady." Once again everyone gasped.

"Son-" Beast tried as he stepped forward.

"Not now Dad!" Ben roared and Uma smirked. Beast looked insulted and everyone else was equally shocked. Ben blinked a few times then continued with his announcement. "So as my gift to her, I'm bringing down the barrier once and for all." Ben said to the absolute shock of everyone.

* * *

Back on the Isle of the Lost, first mate Harry Hook sat surround by the crew, watching the Cotillion.

"Maties," he began wickedly. "We ride with the tide!" He yelled at the crew began cheering.

* * *

"Fairy Godmother," Ben said turning to the headmistress. "Bring down the barrier."

"I most certainly will not." Fairy Godmother said firmly.

"I am your King!" Ben yelled.

"Obey him." Uma joined in.

"Ben's been spelled!" Mal gasped as everything finally clicked.

"Uma found our spell book." Ruby added and Mal nods before looking up and the stain-glass picture.

"Ben, just look at me." Uma was whispering to Ben as he was staring into her eyes.

"Ben." Mal says releasing Ruby's hand and walking down to him. "Ben, look at me."

"No Ben look at me. You love me remember?" Uma said forcefully.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Ben look at me." Mal said quietly.

"Bring down the barrier." Uma snapped at Fairy Godmother.

"I do not take orders from you!" Fairy Godmother told her. Uma spun around to Ben. "Ben." She all but growled.

"Ben I never told you I loved you because, I thought I wasn't good enough! And I thought that it was only a matter of time before you realized that yourself," Uma rolled her eyes as Mal continued. "But Ben that's me!" she said pointing to the picture. "I'm part Isle and part Auradon." Mal said passionately.

"Ben eyes on me." Uma growled again.

"Ben you've always known who we were and who we can be." Mal continued.

"Don't listen to her." Uma begged.

"Ben, I know what love feels like now." Mal paused and took a breath. "Of course I love you. Ben, I've always loved you." Mal said before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.

It took Ben a moment before he kissed her back. Then they broke apart and Ben smiled wide and goofy. "Mal." He said leaning their foreheads together.

"True loves kiss." Evie said with her hands clasped tight around Ruby's.

"Works every time." Ruby finished with a smile that only grew when Jay wrapped his arm around her waist from behind.

Uma groaned in anger before turning to Fairy Godmother. "Give it to me!" She cried reaching for the wand.

"Never! Guards seize her!" Fairy Godmother cried. Uma looked fearful for a moment before she ran to the side of the boat.

"No! Please stop!" Mal cried as everyone began to chase Uma. "Uma I know you." She said speaking directly to the sea witch. "You are so much more than just a villain and you have to believe me because I've been there! Do not let your pride get in the way of something you really want." Mal said desperately holding out a hand for Uma to take.

Uma looked at all the faces surrounding her for a moment, and looked like she was considering taking Mal's hand when suddenly the necklace around her neck glowed.

Uma smirked at it and climbed the railing. "No Uma!" Mal cried as Uma jumped overboard. Everyone rushed forward to see her splash into the deep water.

The water then started to rise and was glowing. Suddenly it splashed out everywhere and tentacles started flying through the air. Uma was a giant with tentacles flinging through the water and the air.

"True loves kiss won't save you from this!" Uma cackled. "The world will know my name!" Uma cried flinging a tentacle at one side of the boat and then the other forcing everyone to duck then quickly moved back to the railing to watch her.

Mal suddenly moved off to the side breathing hard and her eyes glowing green. "Mal?" Ruby called approaching her. "Mal!" she rushed to her and took her hand.

Something happened then as their joined handed glowed bright before purple and red smoke enveloped them both.

The smoked cleared and, they were flying?

Ruby looked down and she and Mal's magic had somehow connected on a level that it never had before, and had transformed them into a two-headed dragon. The dragon was dark purple and the scales shimmered red. The horns on Mal's half of the dragon were pointed just like her mother's while Ruby's were in the shape of a heart.

"Come on girls! Let's finish this once and for all!" Uma yelled and their swooped down shooting a line of fire out. Uma ducked and flung a tentacle at them which they dodged, and shot back with more fire. Uma went underwater completely to hide from the fire.

"Ugh!" Uma screamed when she emerged sending a jet of water onto the ship. They boat rocked hard and the people aboard were screaming. Mal and Ruby were screeching ready to shot more fire, while Uma was laughing. Suddenly a beastly roar cut through the night.

It was Ben roaring into the sky. He turned back to the others removing his crown and jacket then suddenly he was diving off the boat and landing in the water, much to the protest of everyone on board.

"Mal! Ruby! Uma! Stop, back down!" Ben yelled over the crashing waves.

"What are you gonna do Ben? Splash me?" Uma said flicking water at herself. Mal bared her teeth and growled at the sea witch.

"That's enough! You've gotta stop, fighting isn't the answer! The fighting has got to stop! No-one wins this way!" Ben said to us. "We have to listen and respect each other." Ben said passionately looking between them all. Uma looked like she was seriously considering what Ben was saying. "It won't be easy! But you've gotta be brave enough to try!" Ben called, while looking at each of us. "Uma, I know you want what is best for the Isle, help me make a difference!" Ben pleaded.

By this point Uma's tentacles have stopped completely. Her rage seemed to have faded. Uma raised a single tentacle and Mal started screeching. Uma moved her tentacle over to Ben and dropped something gold into his outreached hand.

His ring.

Uma gave a soft smiled before she turned and disappeared under the water, presumably going back towards the Isle.

Ben sighed swam over to the boat and climbed the ladder that they had sent down for him.

Mal and Ruby circled the boat a few times.

 _"_ _So,"_ Ruby suddenly heard Mal's voice in her head. _"How to we change back?"_

 _"_ _I don't know."_ Ruby answered. _"Don't think about it."_ Ruby suddenly said.

 _"_ _Just feel it."_ Mal added.

They flew back to the boat and landed on the opposite side. Where the picture was. Then the smoke covered them once again, and when it cleared they were back to their normal selves.

"Whoa," Mal suddenly gasped. "Your dress." She said pointing to Ruby.

"Your dress." Ruby responded.

Mal's dress, other than currently being on fire, had transformed completely. The colours that were blue and yellow, were now purple and green, the bottom burnt away to reveal the ruffles underneath but it was still beautiful.

Ruby patted at the flames on her own dress which was now a much darker shade of red, most of the bottom burnt away.

"We did it." Mal said giggling and smiling hard and she and Ruby hugged.

Ruby took a step to the side as Mal turned to face the crowd, or more precisely Ben. She held her dress and curtsied low, and Ben responded with a deep bow. Ruby moved closer to Mal and wrapped her arm around hers and then lead each other down the stairs.

Evie met them at the bottom and placed her hands on her hips.

"So," Mal began explaining sheepishly. "We did not know we could do that."

"Tell me about it, that makes three of us." Evie said before she leaned down and blew out of the flames that Mal must have missed on her dress. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Evie led them the rest of the way down the stairs, Ruby approached Jay, while Mal went to Ben.

"You are just full of surprises." Jay said and Ruby giggled but it was cut short by him grabbing her around the waist and quickly pulling her closer, before kissing her passionately.

"I love you." He murmured against her lips before pecking her again.

"I love you too."

"I owe you guys so much." Ben says breaking their little bubble.

"Yeah." Carlos and Evie say to him and everyone laughs.

"So if there's anything you need, or anything I can do," Ben says trailing off and Evie steps forward with her hand raised.

"Um, actually there is Ben. I know a girl who'd, who'd really love to come to Auradon. It's Drizzela's daughter Dizzy, she's like a little sister to me." Evie says.

"Then she should come." Ben says immediately.

"Okay." Evie says with a bright smile. "Okay, great." Evie laughs stepping back next to Doug before quickly moving back to Ben. "Actually, um!" Evie said a little too enthusiastically, causing everyone to laugh. "Ben there's a lot of kids who'd love it here in Auradon. Kids just like us, who also deserve a second chance. Can I maybe get you, a list?" Evie asked the last part with a little hesitancy.

"Yes! Yes! Absolutely. Please." Ben said to which Evie smiled and everyone cheered.

"Lady Mal. We found your spell book below deck." An attendant suddenly interrupted, handing Mal the Mal. "Uma had it."

"Oh." Mal looked at Ruby which a question in her eyes and Ruby nodded encouragingly. "Um, you know this seems like the kind of thing that belongs in the hands of Fairy Godmother. Fairy Godmother?" Mal called.

"Okay. That's me." The woman in question said pushing her way through the crowd. "Thank you."

"This belongs in the museum." Ruby said to her

"Yes it does. And I'm going to take." Fairy Godmother says taking the book from Mal.

"Go for it." Mal says and everyone laughs once again at the banter. "We won't be needing it anymore." Mal says looking Ben in the eyes before she smirk and kicked water at him, Ben gasped before splashing her right back.

Everyone cheered for them, and it got louder when Mal knocked his crown lopsided.

* * *

Ben and Mal were standing at the bottom of the steps together. All the girls dresses were in there 'after-party' styles, where they were shorter and easier to dance in.

 _Lookin' back at yesterday_

 _I thought I gave it everything_

 _But still there's so much road ahead of me_

 _When I looked into your eyes_

 _I guess I didn't recognize_

 _Who we are and all that we can be_

Mal swept her arm out motioning crowd of students. Ruby smile over at Jay when she squeezed her waist at that line. All the villains kids were smiling, cuddled up to their significant other as Ben and Mal continued.

 _Sometimes it's hard to find yourself_

 _But it's worth it in the end_

 _'Cause in your heart is where it all begins_

Each couple moved along the dance floor, spinning together a little, before moving so they were standing opposite the other. Then bowed to Ben and Mal as they continued, and everyone joined in.

 _We gotta be bold_

 _We gotta be brave_

 _We gotta be free_

 _We gotta get loud_

 _Makin' that change_

 _You gotta believe_

 _(Whoa, oh, oh)_

 _We'll look deep inside_

 _And we'll rise up and shine_

 _We can be bold_

 _We can be brave_

 _Let everyone see_

 _It starts with you and me_

Everyone was dancing around each other and splashing.

 _(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)_

 _It starts with you and me_

Carlos and Evie went to the side of the boat.

 _There's something special that I've learned_

 _It's together we can change the world_

 _Everybody's got somethin' they can bring_

Mal and Ruby stood next to them, and Jay came up behind them wrapping his arms around Ruby's waist and Mal's shoulder. Mal leaned back and rested her head on him.

 _When you take a look inside yourself_

 _Do you wish that you were something else_

 _But who you are is who you need to be_

 _Sometimes it's hard to find yourself, but it's worth it in the end_

 _'Cause in your heart is where it all begins_

Mal took Ruby's hand and they walked over the dance floor. The rest of their family following behind, the boys each had an arm wrapped around Evie. They came up had formed a circle, each holding someone's hand.

 _We gotta be bold_

 _We gotta be brave_

 _We gotta be free_

 _We gotta get loud_

 _Makin' that change_

 _You gotta believe_

For the next part of the dance, they had swapped dance partners. Jay with Mal, Ben with Ruby, Carlos with Evie, and Doug with Jane.

 _(Whoa, oh, oh)_

 _We'll look deep inside_

 _And we'll rise up and shine_

 _We can be bold_

 _We can be brave_

 _Let everyone see_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)_

 _It starts with you and me_

Mal, Ruby and Evie were now stood in front of the steps.

 _If we all can do our part_

 _We know that it can be the start_

 _To bring about the difference that we need, yeah_

The boys had joined in and they all grabbed hands

 _I promise we can work this out_

 _I promise we can see it through_

 _Don't you know it's up to me_

 _It's up to me and you!_

They ran towards the front of the ship splashed as hard as they could

 _We gotta be bold_

 _We gotta be brave_

 _We gotta be free_

 _(Wanna be free)_

Carlos was dancing and splashing around the center of the makeshift circle, Jane had joined him and he playfully dragged her off.

 _We gotta get loud_

 _Makin' that change_

 _You gotta believe_

Evie danced to the center then Doug slid on his knees to her, before taking her hand and twirling her out of the circle.

 _(Whoa, oh, oh)_

 _We'll look deep inside_

Jay did a flip and Ruby kicked the water at him as she joined him, then Jay kneeled down and Ruby flipped over him. He stood and hooker her arm as they ran out of the circle.

 _And we'll rise up and shine_

 _We can be bold_

 _We can be brave_

 _Let everyone see_

Mal and Ben left the circle and were at the top of the stairs standing alongside Ben's parents smiling down at all their friends.

 _It starts with you and me_

 _(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)_

 _It starts with you and me_

 _(Whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh - hey!)_

 _It starts with you and me_

Everyone turned to the stairs and bowed to King Ben and his Lady Mal, as fireworks went off.

* * *

Uma surfaced near the Isle and looked back to the party still happening on the boat.

"What, you didn't think this was the end of the story? Did you?"

* * *

 _"So_ _"_ Ruby heard in her head sometime later, she and Mal were standing by the railings staring across the water at the Isle of the Lost. _"Now what do we do?"_

 _"Now,"_ Ruby responded. _"We stay right where we belong."_

 _"We stay together."_ Mal added and Ruby smiled, knowing that she didn't just mean the two of them. It was all of them. As long as they were with their family. They could do anything. _"Go ahead. Say it."_

 _"Say w_ _hat?"_ Ruby questioned.

 _"_ _I told you so."_ Mal said rolling her eyes teasingly.

Ruby smiled and reached across the railing grabbing Mal's hand. _"Never."_

Mal's eyes glowed green again, but this time Ruby's glowed bright red as well.

* * *

 **It's over :'''(.**

 **For a little while at least, I'm not sure if they're working on** ** _Descendants 3_** **but if they are, rest assured I will be continuing this story.**

 **But for now, I was thinking how would you guys like a little Ruby/Harry backstory. Some people have been asking about it. It would probably include life on the Isle with the VK's. And how Uma got such a vendetta against Mal and Ruby.**

 **What did you guys think of that final scene? ;)**

 **Thanks for all the well wishes concerning Hurricane Irma, where I live wasn't too badly hit. But I can't say the same for some of my family islands. But we'll pull through. And I can only pray that the other places where Irma was hit will as well.**

 **And a big thank you for all the support and all the followers of this story. I honestly couldn't have done it without all of your amazing suggestions and ideas.**

 **As always, let me know what you think.**


End file.
